


Hold You Close To Me

by just_nestea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alec is (un)officially Theo protective little brother, Alec is done with Liam's pining over Theo, Confused Theo Raeken, Good Theo Raeken, Happy Ending, Liam Dunbar is literally far gone for Theo, Liam Dunbar is soft against Theo with babies, Lydia is practically Theo big sister, M/M, Malia still pissed but can't do anything about it tho, Melissa McCall is the best Pack Mom ever, Possessive Liam Dunbar, Protective Liam Dunbar, Protective Theo Raeken, Slow Burn, Stiles is still being sarcastic as ever, Theo Raeken is a Softie, Theo Raeken is soft against babies, everyone eventually soft of softie Theo with babies, obvious Liam Dunbar, soft-heart Scott McCall as usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_nestea/pseuds/just_nestea
Summary: After the war against the Wild Hunt and the Hunters was over, Theo found himself struggling with his live conditions. He has no choice but to live in his truck since he's never step a feet in his old house anymore, sleeping at the backseat of his truck, wherever he could. With Liam constantly giving his attention every seconds he could, confusing and annoying Theo at the same time, his uncertain status in the pack, Theo couldn't leaved the town even if he wanted to. Something has make him stay and he has nowhere to go either. Until one night when he was in his usual spot at the preserve, Theo found himself in a situation he couldn't escaped. Leaving him baffled with his newfound responsibility. Trying to adapt with his new status as a young single-replace mother(?), Theo has to face more challenge. Add Liam Dunbar into his problem, how could Theo even survived on his own?- I'm really sucks at summary. But, go ahead. Read first. ;]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After conflicting with my self-doubt, i'm finally decided to write my own stories. This is my first attempt at publishing a story. So, am gonna try and see the result and where will it take me later. Apologies for any grammatical errors. English is my second language alright? (Please, do correct me if there's any, thank you.) Any similarities of the stories is purely coincidental and it's completely, wholly my own idea. And lastly, i don't mind any comments and advices from you guys! I'm more than anticipating it! So, enjoy! <3

It has been a week since they're dealing with the hunters. And a week of them recovering. Helping cleaning the hospital, patroling the forest just to be cautious of any traces left by the hunters and gathering at McCall's household, courtesy of Melissa's one week off after what she's been through at the hospital and decided to have a hearty meal. Feeding the young werewolves who were risking their life for other and their own.

Theo sat in silent on the couch, away from the other and mindlessly pushing the green beans with the fork around in his plate he's holding on his laps. At first, he refused to join them but at Liam's insistence call and texts asking where he was, he reluctantly came over. Although his appearance at the pack gathering got some protested - _strongly from Malia and Stiles of course_ \- and hesitant welcoming smile from Melissa, Theo sulkingly glared at Liam's sheepish grin after his arrival. Scott even welcoming him with a smile but the skip of his heartbeat doesn't goes unnoticed by Theo though he just chose to ignore it even if it's hurt a bit. After all he has done, fighting alongside with them even risking his own life, he still managed to make them scared of him. Though he couldn't blame them for that. He did it himself. He deserved it.

"How's the food?"

Theo startled at the sudden intrusion beside him. Turning to his right, he saw Liam's grinned slowly strecthing on his stupid cute face. He glares at the younger, surprising himself at the thought. As if remembered what Liam was asking him, Theo focused on his food again.

"Good." He didn't lie. The foods were great. Amazing even. Melissa did a good job with the foods although the meat need a little bit more salt and proper handmade black pepper sauce that he preffered to make himself rather than just bought it at the mart, the foods were delicious.

But then, he couldn't find it in himself to finish it. With the werewolves around him watching his every moves like he's some sort of a prey for them, waiting and for them to have him making a tiny mistake just so anyone could throw him out or sending him back to the hell again - _Malia and Stiles obvious threat anyway-_. So, pardon him for not having so much appetite. Again, what with Liam, being so nice and all friendly suddenly? He sure the younger wolf hate him. With their constant bickering, throwing punchs every now and then whenever one of them pissed the other off. He confirmed the beta was not so fond of him though. So, to have him pestering and giving Theo so much attention like this, feels so weird and confusing. Then, the younger wolf notice his unfinished meal and decided to comment on it.

"Is that so? Why don't you finish it then? I thought you like meats?" Theo rolled at the comment. Stupid Liam, who wouldn't like meats beside vegan? Of course he like meats. But at the moment, he just couldn't seem to swallowed it. Finding it hard to swallow the meat like his throat suddenly became too tight and the meat couldn't get passed his throat.

"I'm eating right now didn't i? I'll finish it soon." He hissed back, throwing a glares at Liam's side and quickly focused on his plate again. All aware that the other werewolves in the house doesn't paid any attention but still keeping their conversations on alert. Somehow, it pissed him off even more. And he feels like Liam's question somehow has a meaning behind it and it's annoying how he could read through it. Although he's not too sure of it himself. Theo stabbed his fork on the meat like the chunk has insulted him some sort. Shoving a big piece of it into his mouth and chewing angrily in silent unable to control his annoyance while pointedly ignoring the younger. Smelling the bitter scent wafting off the chimera, Liam sighed mentally. Sure, the older chimera misunderstood his question and interpreted it as Liam wanted him to be gone sooner.

"Theo, i'm not asking you to finish your meal just so you can go as soon as possible. It just a question. I'm trying to be nice here." He found his voice slowly turned to exasperated tone at the end of his sentence. Liam grabbed Theo's wrist, stopping the chimera from shoving the meat cotinuously without stopping. Theo frozed at the touch. Eyes wide staring at the baby blue ones that staring back concerningly at his green ones, lips making a small pout as his mouth still full with the meat. He managed to hide the skip in his heart at Liam sudden impulsed. Liam's eyes momentarily flickered at Theo's pouting lips to the smear of the sauce at the corner of his mouth. A chuckle escaped his mouth.

"You're seventeen, yet you still eating like a seven years old. Can't you take care of yourself better." At the fondness tone of his words, Liam's free hand that didn't holding Theo's wrist moved on it own accord, swiping away the sauce with his thumb. This time though, Theo unable to hide the sound of his heartbeat. It must be too loud even for his own ears as the atmosphere in the McCall household suddenly goes silent -save it to the humans to be oblivious- and Liam's thumb stopped wiping his lips and hovering for few seconds before he pulled back both of his hands and straightening his back, looking straight in front of them not before awkwardly coughing and stealing a sheepish glance at him again.

Realizing that their display(?) suddenly became the focused of the other werewolves, - _blessed their abilities to hear and hyper awareness sensing_ \- Theo jolted back to the current state he was before Liam suddenly intruded his space and weirdly being all mother hen (really, Theo?) on him. He quickly swallowed the meat in his mouth, roughly wiping his mouth with the back of his palm that still tingle from Liam's touch and gulping down the remaining soda to help forcing the meat down his stomach. Theo put down his plate on the table as he stood up from the couch, startling Liam.

"Where are you going?" Liam asked when Theo make a move to the entrance hall blatantly ignored the others curious and staring eyes. He didn't noticed the slight flinched of Theo's shoulders and if he noticed it, he chose to ignore.

"I'm leaving.. Umm.. Thank you for the food Mrs. McCall, it was delicious." Without turning back to Liam, Theo answered him and stammered a thanks to Scott's mom when he met the woman's eyes. Melissa simply smile and nodding at him before resumed to her foods and chatting with Chris. Clearly oblivious to the air surrounded. And soon, the other ignored them again as they realized that he's leaving. Theo rolled his eyes as he walked past Malia and the werecoyote simply growled at him just because she could. _Asshole_. He heard Liam scrambled on his feets and walking toward him as he reached the front door.

"Theo, wait-"

"What?!" He hissed at the beta. Liam eyes widen at his sudden temper. A frown found it way to the younger face and Theo gritted his teeth in annoyed. What's up with this sudden fixation from Liam? Lately, the beta seems to pay a lot of attention to him. It confusing and annoyed him at the same time. Was it because he's Liam responsibilty now? Because he owe him for pulling his ass out of the hell? Or because Scott asked Liam to watch him closely because they still couldn't put any trust on him yet?

"Oh, wow~ and here i thought _i'm_ the one with the anger issue." Liam teasing tone somehow irked his annoyance. The beta crossed his arms against his chest and brow raised up on arrogant manner. Theo narrowed his eyes at Liam sudden confident attitude. Since when did their characteristic changed?

"What do you want Dunbar, got too attached to me that you don't want to be separated?" Theo asked back, mirroring Liam's stance. Alright, two can play the game. If that what Liam want. He'll give it to the younger. Liam earlier confident slowly fade and his sheepish childish grinned found it way back on his face. A faint tint on his cheeks covered by Liam's faking a cough. Theo smirked at his little victory. No one could outplay Theo Raeken however you tried.

"Where are you going anyway?" Liam asked finally. Scratching his neck in awkward manner that Theo found adorable. He blinked. _Adorable_? Where did that come from? He hide behind his infamous smirked that always seems to annoyed Liam however.

"Aw~ i didn't know you're concerned whereabout i'm going little wolf." Theo smirked but then Liam took a step toward him, stopping inches from him. A serious look displayed on his face as he said nothing to Theo.

"Don't worry, i'm not off killing people if that what you concerned about~" He rolled his eyes. Couldn't Liam be more obvious?

"I know, but.." Liam trailed make Theo raised his brow. But, what? But i can't trust you enough to go anywhere without being watched? What is he, a ran away prisoner?

"Do you want to crash over my place tonight?"

Yeah- ' _Do you want to crash over my place tonight so i can watch you closely so that you won't go around killing innocent people.'_ -kind of meaning.

"Nah, i stay at my place."  _my truck._

Before Liam could say anything, Theo turned around and pulled open the door, exiting the McCall house. The longer he stayed here, the longer Liam sudden attention irritated him. If not better, confusing him as well. He walked straight to his truck without turning around and unlocked the truck. Few seconds of silent in his truck has make his head clear from his conversation with Liam earlier. But not soon after that, he's trouble with the thought of where the hell he's going now.

 _I stay at my place_ , _my ass_. He doesn't even go to his house anymore. Hell, he has never step his foot ever since he's back from underground. It's not his house anymore. Never been and never will be. It's full of misery and painful memories he's so desperately to forget. Ironically, trying hard he might, there's a certain misery that seems to never leaved him wherever he goes. A sighed escaped his mouth as he started the engine and drove to his usual place.

It's not like he could asked Scott or Melissa to stay over. Hell no. Malia still strongly hate him. The Alpha's mom still unsure of him. Stiles as the same as Malia just plus his hard jabbed and insult. And Scott. Scott who still hesitated to let his guard down around Theo. Scott who still didn't trust him to be let free. Scott who didn't want him to be part of the pack. Even though his own beta didn't seem that way.

And then, there's Liam.

Although Liam's invitation to stay over - _even if it just an excuse for him to watch over Theo_ -, he still won't take it. Liam has done so much for him. He tried to make Theo came to every pack meeting, insistingly calling or messages him if Theo never pick up his calls. Liam who always came talking to him first. Liam who keep staying beside him when no one want to be. Liam was just too good to be near him. Theo shakes his head at the thought. Keeping that up, he won't able to get rid of the beta one day even if he wanted to badly.

  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

  
Liam sighed as he watched Theo disappeared behind the closed door. He raked his fingers through his hairs that seems growing longer as times past. Why does everytime he wanted to make the older boy to feel welcome and at ease, Theo seems to slink away from him? What's up with Theo and his fake confident though? Does he thought he could fools Liam just like that? Sure, he looked innocent and younger than the other of his pack member  _-except Alec-_ but he's not that dumb to know that. Theo has come so far from being a big bad murderous chimera who was selfish and full of himself to a nervous and insecured boy. Another sighed escaped him.

"You're gonna burn a hole on that door if you keep staring at it and sighing won't help you getting your man in your arms, you know~"

Liam turned around so quickly he almost tripped on his own foot as he came face to face with the owner of the voice.

"What the fuck Alec?!! You gave me a heart attack!" He doesn't even heard Alec's footsteps nor heartbeats, where did this boy came from? How did he do that? Liam palmed his beating heart to calm himself down, glaring murderously at the younger. If only look could kill, Alec would be hundred feets below, beating Theo's record at that and he's gonna make sure the brat won't come up to the surface. Ever. The brat deserved it.

Alec rolled his eyes uneffected at his overreaction and silent threat. Instead, he just smirked at him annoyingly. Which he so badly want to slap it off Alec's face. Alec's smirks always got to his nerves - _don't forget Brett_ \- and somehow his earlier statement at Theo about the anger issue biting his ass back.

"Oh please~ werewolves won't die from a heart attack unless your heart already attacked by a certain attractive chimera~" Alec sing-song comments brought the color on his cheeks. His outburst earlier faded as he registered the new werewolf words.

"Fuck off! You know nothing about anything." Liam hissed as he walked off from the entrance hall, passing by the snickering brat. He took a deep breathed to calm his heart and not knocking Alec stupid grinning off his face.

"Really, Liam?"

Liam just flipped him off over his shoulder as he walked to the living room, ignoring the annoying footsteps and laughing following behind as he's flopped down on the couch beside Corey and Mason. Corey looked at him, said nothing but just a raised brow at him. Mason mirroring his boyfriend. Liam just let out a tired sighed. He have no idea how to treated the chimera anymore. All his efforts goes wasted whenever he opened his stupid mouth. Everytime words escaped his mouth, it always make Theo pulled away from Liam. Corey just placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as Mason shoot him an apologetic smiles. Liam just wave them off and as if saying he's fine. Although the two know his feelings, and hesitatingly supported him - _because really, where's the joke in it? Is it even a joke though?-_  they didn't objected or stopping him from talking to the chimera either.

One day. One day it's all gonna be better. He just need to try harder. Again next time.

  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

  
Theo pull his old, thin blanket around his torso as the cold wind blew through his half open window truck. His leg accidentally kicked the door and he let out an annoyed groaned. He should be slept hours ago when he arrived at the preserve. But no, thanks to Liam freaking Dunbar and his annoying gestures has make him wide awake. He grabbed his phone at his side and unlocked it to look at the time.

02:37 am.

Damn it. It's getting late and his eyes refused to closed as he wanted them to. There goes his _beauty sleep._ With an exasperated growled, Theo threw his blanket away from his body as he sat up. He ran his fingers through his hair, winced when he felt it a little bit greasy. Gross. He should have stop at the gas station after leaving McCall house earlier to wash his hair instead, he came straight to the preserve, driving by his irritation at Liam. Again, what was it with Liam that he always seems out of himself whenever the younger coming around him? It looked like whenever there's Liam, he found himself either being annoyed or confused and it's irked him in many ways he couldn't deciphered.

Theo opened his truck door and stepped out, taking a deep breathed to calm himself but he frozed on his feet as he's smelled an unfamiliar scent near. He took a deep breathed once again to grasp the scent and his heart beating fast when it smelt nothing like a hunter or any murderous creatures but his heart almost stopped when he smelt blood. A stick snapped behind him and Theo goes still.

"Who are you? W-what do you want?"

Theo asked, cursing for his stuttering. Theo Raeken never wavered before. As he slowly turned around at the sound, he heard a shallow pants and a dark silhoutte came out from behind the tree near his truck. Theo prepared himself, eyes glowing in bright gold and claws out, ready to fight with whatever creature come at him. What he didn't expected though, a whisper of help coming from the said creature, revealing himself under the dim moonlight. Theo wasn't ready to find an injured guy stumbled toward him and suddenly fall to the ground on his knees.

"H-help.. me..." As if being slapped awake from his momentarily stupor state, Theo rushed forward toward the injured guy. Doesn't even thinking that it might be a trap or danger. He blamed being around Scott and Liam for so long that he forgot how he used to be long ago. Selfish and undisturbed by anyone problem.

And if his newfound discovery of his behaviour doesn't surprised him, what he found next surely does. In the injured guy's arm, there's a small girl curled tight and closed to his chest looking scared and dirty like the guy himself. The girl's bright blue eyes staring wide at him in scared. Theo tore his eyes away from the little girl as the scared looking face on her directly shoot at him and make his heart clenched painfully. The injured guy's weak groaned caught his attention. Theo's shaking hands found their place on the guy's shoulder, noticing that he look older than Theo, maybe in his late 20's or early 30's, and scanning the state of the older guy's in. His shirt was dirty with mud and blood on his right chest and torso, dried bloods smeared on his left temple, busted lips and a cut on his right cheekbone, slightly bruised from whatever fight he got in. But fortunately, the little girl was fine, left unscratched apart from the dirt and little bit mud on her face. Taking a deep breathed to be calm to handle the situation, Theo caught a smell of wolfbanes came from the guy. Not like the carry around poison wolfbanes like the hunters did. No. The wolfbane was inside the guy. Meaning that he must have been shot. And that also mean he's a werewolf. Or whatever supernatural were he was.

"How bad is it?" After being able to be calm, Theo let the guy leaned on the tree bark near them, the little girl curled beside her father tiredly - _doesn't need to be a genius to know they're father and daughter_ \- as he arranged the guy in more comfortable position to not straining his injuries futhermore and he's hovering at the guy's other side opposite his little girl, crouching close. The answered groan from the older guy make Theo wordlessly wrapped his fingers around the guy's forearm immediately. Focusing his mind to take the pain, soon, black and hot heat coursing through his veins snaking up his forearm as the guy's scrunching face slowly soothed down in relief. A soft whimpered escaped Theo lips as he continued to take the pain from the injured guy. He must have been took more than five bullets in his body as the pain slowly became insurfferably hard to bear even for Theo as his eyes tightly clenched at the pain he took.

A shaking cold hand around his wrist make Theo opened his eyes in surprised and he met a deep glowing red eyes before it fade away and replace by dark brown ones. _Alpha_. Theo stilled for a sec but quickly recovered, hiding the skip in his heart. Alpha or not, he need help right now. And Theo not gonna let it stopped him.

"S-stop, it's enough.. you're going to strain.. yourself." Although he still stuttered and coughing between his words, he still sound weak when he talked. Theo shakes his head.

"No. You're still in pain. I can do it." Theo answered in firm voice though he also felt the side effect of taking the guy's pain has taking it toll on his body. He took the guy's hand on his wrist and try to focus once again. But, the guy won't budge and doesn't removed his hand around Theo's wrist. Theo glaring at the guy.

"Let go. You're prevented me from helping you." The guy just chuckles at him which make him became irritated. Why in the hell people like to make him annoyed so much nowadays?!

"That's what i intended.. to d-do.. that's.. enough.."

"Yeah, and you successfully talked in full sentence without panting and coughing. Shut up and just _let_ _me do my job_." This time, Theo managed to wrenched away the guy's hand around his wrist and put it on the older's thigh. Another chuckles escaped from the guy's mouth and follow by some cough. Theo threw him a hard glares signaling him to shut up but the guy just shake his head. He pull his hand from Theo's grasp only to held both Theo's wrist this time in his own. With a glares, Theo pull his hands free from the grasp but to no avail.

"What's the fuck is wrong with you?! Did you fall somewhere and knocked your head too?! I'm trying to help here! Let go!!" Theo hissed angrily but the guy just chuckle at his vain attempts to pull his hands. He tried not to be loud as the time he took the guy's pain earlier, he has noticed the little girl already fall asleep against her father side. After few minutes struggling to pull his hands free, Theo gritted his teeth in annoyance and surrendered. No matter how hard he pulled his hands, the guy just won't budged. Even for someone whose badly injured and in no condition to fight even though Theo could take advantage of his weakly state right now, he's surprising stronger than Theo thought.

"It's enough, kid.. I will h-heal in time.. being.. you have t-to stop.. you are st- straining your..self too.." He slowly let go of Theo's wrists which the latter quickly retreated, brought it against his chest and rubbing his wrist. Theo glared at the guy silently in anger. He couldn't understand why the guy refused to take his help. At that, Theo looked away, feeling useless at the rejection. _Even stranger refused to take his help, huh. What a cold joke._

As if sensing his bitterness, the older guy took his hands, apologetically rubbing his sore wrists in silent as Theo flinched at the cold hands. Heat slowly make it way to his cheeks at the sudden contact and his eyes caught the sight of the curling little girl beside the guy. He pulled his hands slowly, suddenly feeling embarrassed at the almost too intimate gesture he have ever feels in his life - _Liam aside, the beta always in his space anyway_ \- and getting to the little girl's side. He looked at the guy's face as if asking for his permission in silent to touch the little girl and he just got a gratitude smile and a nodded from the guy. With a swift motion, he lift the little girl up in his arms and stayed still for a while waiting for any discomfort or if she's going to wake up any soon. When nothing happened, he walked to his truck, with no hard work, he managed to open the door without waking up the little girl and gently laid her on the backseat whereas he's always sleep. After for a while adjusting her, covered her little body with his thin blanket and topped with his sweater, he left the door opened just in case. Even if the cold wind blowing but with his blanket and sweater, he figured she won't felt too cold. Theo carefully walked backward. Eyes still on the little girl in truck, worrying if she's going to wake up if he's leaving her there but soon let out a shaky breathed he doesn't realized he's been holding when she's not moving. He smiles in relief.

Slowly, he make his way to the older werewolf whose watching his whole action with gratitude expression but at the same time, eyes twinkles in amusement. And soon, his mood immediately turn grumpy at the older guy. With his hands crossed on his chest, Theo rolled his eyes in annoyance as the guy grinning widely at him.

"Can you even stand on your own?" He stand in front of the guy, looking down with narrowed eyes. The older just sheepishly grinned at him.

"Can you even watch a sick person struggling on his own?" Theo gritted his teeth in annoyance. They just met for what, few minutes ago but he's already got on his nerves.

"I thought you can heal by time being." He huffed as again, the annoying chuckles escaped the guy's bruised lips.

"I thought you wanted to help?" _Asshole_.

With a growl, Theo get down on his knees at the guy's right side where the little girl curled against before. He took the guy's right hand and hooked it around his shoulder and he snaked his hand around the older's waist to support his weight as they slowly got up from the ground. That's when he realized as they stand side by side, he's a lot taller than Theo's and it's pissed him off even more. A sudden groan from above his head caught his attention.

"Are you really alright?" Theo asked, concerned laced in his words. Since when did he care anyway?

"I'm okay... I just need to.. rest for a sec.. thanks kid.." The guy stopped suddenly, forcing Theo to stop as well but he couldn't even bring himself to be mad neither at the abrupt stopped or at the nickname when a series of coughing fits escaped the guy's lungs. His hand that wounded around the taller guy's waist slightly raised up to stroke against his back, hoping to sooth his coughs.

After few struggling steps, they finally reach at Theo's truck. He open the passenger door and letting the guy sat on his side, body facing outward. Without any words, he let go of the older guy's hand around his shoulder and walked to the backseat of his truck. Slowly, without waking up the sleeping little girl, Theo reached at his bagpack to take out his shirt he just washed yesterday, stopping for a moment to chance a glance at the guy whose looking back at him curiously with raised brows, he thought about it being dirty but then, as he looked back at the older guy, the adult just shrugged at him and winced slightly at the move. Taking it as his cue, Theo shrugged as well, ignoring about his shirt and the condition they're. Oh, well. He could wash it later. He zipped back his bagpack, push it back under the car seat and raised his hand as a signal for the guy to wait for a moment. Theo walked to the river bank, slightly shudder at the coldness of the water as he soaked his shirt.

He walked back to the older guy with the wet shirt in his hand. When he reached his truck, he found the guy was looking at his daughter's face with unreadable expression on his face. A churn feeling in his gut suddenly make him look away from his truck. Confused at the feeling he doesn't understand what was it he felt right now. With a sigh, Theo resumed toward to his truck, standing in front of the dirty mess guy on the passenger seat of his truck. Seriously, what the fuck he's doing right now? Wasn't he supposed to be sleep right now? How did his night turned out like this?

Theo tilted the guy's face up slowly, wiping off the remnants of the dried bloods on his face. Brows knitting together as the guy's wincing every once a while whenever he accidentally pressed harder at his bruised.

"Seriously, you're a werewolf! Stop wincing and squirming!" Theo gritted out his annoyance at the over dramatic patient. The older guy just grinned in reply, abashed at his busted acted. Theo just rolled his eyes and continue his ministration on cleaning off the guy's bloods as the silent goes for a moments.

"David." Theo stopped moving at the sudden talked. He blinked in cofusion, looking at the guy's eyes with a raised brow. The guy just chuckled at his confusion.

"My name is David." The older guy, David introduced himself and Theo just blinked back at him.

"Well, Mr. David.. Care to explain to me what happened? How did you found your way here? In the deep of the forest, all injured and not to mention, caryying a child?! Don't you have any fucking idea what danger you might be walking to?! Or might be putting your little girl in danger as well?!! _Are you stupid?!_ There's a place call hospital in case you don't know!!"

By the time he finished his words, Theo let out a low angry grunted and he's half shout and half hissing at David who seems unaffected at his anger, instead he just sighed. Feeling slightly guilty at his sudden outburst, Theo immediately mumbled an apologized while resuming his aids. He doesn't dare to look at David's eyes, feeling shame that somehow, he might over step the line.

"No, you right. I shouldn't endangered my daughter by running in the forest at this time at night like this. I couldn't thinking straight, just worrying about her safety first. I can't go to the hospital as well, not with who i am. And to answer you, i was running from the hunters. Somehow, they found me and my pack at the Manhattan and begun to hunt us. And i found myself and my daughter separated from my pack. I tried to find the way out, but somehow, i ended up here. I don't have any idea how..."

David explained slowly, stopping for a second to cough and continued back. As he trailed off, Theo found himself gapping at David's explanation. First of all, the Beacon Hills Hospital was a safe - _obviously after the hunters deal of course~_ \- place for the werwolves. Melissa, Dr. Geyer and some of the doctors and nurses there already well aware of their existence and he would be save there. Plus, there's a proper medical treatment in hospital than the forest for fuck sake! And second, Manhattan? Fucking _Manhattan_? There're werewolves in Manhattan too? How the fuck he even got here? Were they in vacation or something near Beacon Hills? But he did mention his pack and it's impossible for his whole pack having vacation together in a big group. He let go of the thought for a while and focused on his other question.

"How.. D-did.. What about your pack? Where are they now?" A tiny voice in his mind told him to shut his mouth but he couldn't help himself from asking anyway. As David shaking his head in sadness and turned to look at his sleeping daughter, Theo felt guilty for asking. _Stupid mouth._

"I don't know.." David whispered voice almost escaped his hearing ability, thank _god_ for the deafening silent of the forest or he wouldn't be able to listen the older guy.

"Wait, what do you mean you _don't know?_ You didn't stumble upon them even someone?"

"I got separated from them remember?" Theo mumbled something when he realized David's words before. Rolling his eyes to cover his embarrassement as David just chuckles lowly.

"But, i'm going back to Manhattan as soon as i healed, which is back to your earlier statement. I'm glad i came here, in this forest." Theo gave the older guy an increduluos look at his statement as if he's growing a second head.

"Are you sure you didn't knocked your head somewhere? You seems to fail to use your brain i think." Theo crossed his hands across his chest, considering to call for ambulance as David laughed it off as if his insulted was a joke to him.

"No, no. I meant what i said. If i didn't come here,i won't stumble upon you. And your help is really a great deal for me. You save me and my daughter. You save our life. For that, i will forever indebt with you."

A blush spread on his cheeks as David kept thanking him and talking. He didn't know what to say with all the thanks and gratitude David spew at him in the moment so he just abashedly shoved the shirt in his hand into David's mouth to shut him. Seriously, no one ever praised or thanked him before. Even showering him with so much gratitude. Not even Scott or anyone from his pack but they're different though. Even Liam sometimes hesitated before saying his thanks to him. They knew what he was before. And his action could never be forget nor forgiven. He deserved the treatment they gave to him. The denial of accepting his presence around them. Although it's hurt, he could take. He deserved it. So, when some stranger who doesn't even know who he was, praising and showering him gratitude, Theo left speechless but nonetheless, it does feels nice.

David grunt as he took the shirt that was suddenly being shoved into his mouth. He's about to playfully complained about it when he smelled the sudden sour mood from the younger boy in front of him.

"Hey, you're okay?" Theo jolted at the hand on his shoulder. He goes silent at the moment, staring blankly at the guy in front of him, taking the current situation slowly. Realized his current state, Theo just shrugged.

"Yeah. Your welcome i guess." Came his answered. David opened his mouth to say something but decided to keep silent and just nodded back. As the silent swallowed them back, Theo took the shirt from David's hand and resumed his aids. They fell into a quiet and short conversations as Theo mentally relieved when David has told him, he has dug out the bullets - _fucking hell, seven freaking bullets!_ \- by himself in his haste of running away from the hunters. He doesn't even wanted to ask how the hell he dug the bullets from his own body by himself. But nonetheless, he's glad he didn't have to do it for David though. Then, they fell silent again as Theo didn't asked any more questions and his mind wandered back to his previous thought.

What was he thinking? This guy's a stranger. Of course he doesn't knew who Theo was. Of course he would felt gratitude for his aids. Of course he would saw him as a good guy. But he doesn't know who he was. What he has done in his past. How he has killed his own pack for his greediness of power. How he almost torn apart Scott's pack, manipulating Scott's own beta to kill him and when Liam's failed, he did the job himself. Almost killed Scott forever. And how he had killed his own sister when he was a child. Letting the Dread Doctor manipulated him to kill innocent kids. Surely, David won't think twice to leave if he knew who was Theo actually.

"Theo."

He simply said after calculating about it. He didn't elaborated neither David asked more. The older guy just looked up at him and nodded after smiling at him. And after a beat, David said,

"Thank you, Theo."

Theo just kept silent the whole time after that. Finishing his job at cleaning and aided David's injuries and giving his shirt to David to change even it's a little tight and short on David's broad shoulders and long torso but it seems to fit anyway so that's not a problem at all. Theo walked back to the river bank to washed the blood on his shirt. Hanging it on the truck roof to dry when he came to the truck, only found David already asleep on the truck passenger seat. Seat reclining back a little to make himself comfortable enough to rest his injured body. With a sighed, Theo shut close the passenger door carefully and climbed in at the back seat. Thank god his back seat a little bit wider that could fit two people to lie down so he slowly slide in beside the little girl, adjusting his position before getting comfortable to sleep, laying on his left side facing David's daughter. He goes still when the little girl suddenly moved in her sleep as she's turning around to face him just to snuggle against him, seeking for warmth and settle back to her sleeping mode, little hands clutching at his chest shirt and her face tucked against his chest as she inhales his scents and falling in a deep sleep.

Theo's fought against himself not to feel any feelings at the acted and quickly controlling his beating heart at the moments. He slowly but cautiously wrapped his hand around the little girl closer to him and unconciously smiling at the sastifaction purrs out from her. Soon enough, his eyes slowly closed on their own and the even breathed sound from him indicated that Theo already in his deep sleep. Unbeknowing to him, David watched their interaction the whole time, nodding his head at the acknowledgement and finally make his decision before he let himself rest and fully healed.

  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

  
Theo woke up at the sound of birds chirping outside his truck. His eyes fluttered open slowly, taking his surrounded in a daze stated as he close his eyes again. It's been long since he has a nice sleep even in short time and last night, he doesn't even has any nightmares about the hell nor Tara and he doesn't spent his night curled against the thin blanket to hold as he forced himself to stay awake too afraid of the nightmares to come again. Last night he-

Theo frozed on his back. Last night, someone has came to him for help. Someone who was a werewolf. An Alpha at that. Who was badly injured with gunshots all across his body laced with wolfbanes. Who has brought a child with him. Who, apparently he has in his arms last night, sleeping. Theo doesn't dare to open his eyes at the moment. Was it all just a dream? Was it even real? He tried to focus to listen for any sound, heartbeats or anything but found himself puzzled at nothing. Only the sounds of the birds and wind. He took a deep breathed at the scents around him. And he smelled it. A fainted scent of earthy and vanilla although it need him to inhale twice to recognize that it was his shower soap.

Slowly, Theo opened his eyes. Wide awake when he's looking straight to a pair of bright blue eyes. The little girl was wide awake, sitting at his side and staring straight at him with doe eyes. Last night she was looking at him with fright but when he stared back at the little girl, she's blinking in curious and eyes fills with innocence and pureness right now. Theo blinked back. For about minutes having a silent staring contest. Theo sucked in a deep breathed to brave himself for a loud wailing that was going to come out when the little girl slowly opened her small mouth.

"Momma?"

"...."

What?

The blonde hair little girl staring at him. Little head tilted to her right in adorable way as she's blinked again at Theo. Theo dumbfoundedly stared back, noticing that she's currently wearing his shirt, the one he's giving to David last night to change. The older guy must have somehow woke up in the middle of their sleeping and dressed her with the shirt quietly without waking him up. It was too big on her as the shirt neck fell from her left shoulder, her long blonde hair let loose behind her back with some strands on her face and she look like a living doll wearing a big loose shirt that could only screamed adorable and pureness.

"Momma."

Theo felt his cheeks heated from the blush. Does he look like a freaking woman? Last he checked, he doesn't have boobs.

"Umm.. no, i'm not your m-momma kid.."

"Momma." She's said again, oblivious of Theo silent despair.

Theo slowly sat up fully, sitting across the little girl whose still looking at him innocently that he almost felt attacked just by the look only. He awkwardly look around, to find the injured guy but found nothing, only him and the little girl in his truck. Where was David? As if to answer his unspoken question, his eyes caught a glimpse of a paper neatly folded on the passenger seat that currently empty which has been occupied by the older guy last night. Wordlessly, he reached out for the paper, aware of a pair of the blue eyes girl followed his movement. He examined the paper carefully. Took a sniff at any danger or scents from the paper only to caught a scent of David. Where did he got the paper though? _Of course, from his bag._

He was caught unguarded when the little girl suddenly crawled toward him and quietly settle on his lap. With wide eyes, Theo staring in horror at the sudden bold move. SHE WAS JUST FREAKING SAT ON HIS LAPS! AND HE WAS A FUCKING STRANGER!

He flinched in surprised when small hand touched his. Theo looked down at the little girl who was looking up at him with curious wide eyes. She taps her palms twice on his hand that was holding the paper mutely. As if understand what she was saying, Theo brought his attention back to the folded paper in his hand, carefully unfolded it.

  
××××××××××××××××××××  
**_"Hey, kiddo. Sorry i didn't woke you up this morning. You looked so peaceful and my little girl looked so comfortable and peacefully sleeping in your arms. So, i don't want to disturb you two. Well, as you're reading this letter right now, i have to apologize to tell you that i am maybe already on my way back to my town. I have to save my pack. My mate. And i am truly, deeply sorry that i had to make a rash and bold decision to left my daughter with you. I'm sorry! I really do. I had to do it. I can't save my pack and my mate if she's with me. Her life will be in danger. I don't want to lose her. She's important to me, as well as my mate and my pack too. Please, i beg you Theo, please take care of her when i'm away for now. She's not much of a talker but she's a good girl, she will listen to you. I know it. I trust you. You're a good person, Theo. Last night was a proved. A bad guy won't help some stranger, a foreign werewolf at that on their on will. And you did it without thinking about your own safety, helping a foreign Alpha wolf and asking for nothing. Please, Theo. Please take care of Abigail for me. You're my only hope to keep my little girl from danger. I trust her with you. And for that, i will forever being indebt with you even if i die. And IF i die, please don't let her go. I know i'm asking too much from you. But, Abigail need to be safe and she need someone she can trust as she trust you, as i trust you now, and an accepting pack. I promise, i will fight and come back after i save my pack and my mate. I am really sorry for leaving and just explained you with this letter only."_**

 ** _\- David. -_**  
××××××××××××××××××××

  
Theo blinked in trance-like state. Speechless as his brain tried to make out of the meaning of the letter, processing the words over and over again until he felt a little bit dizzy. He tightly close his eyes, trying to take a deep breathed and calming his heart. What the fuck does David thinking? Leaving his own daughter in a stranger's care? They just met last night! For fuck sake! How old was she even?! What he was supposed to do with her?? He himself a homeless pathetic guy, how the fuck he's gonna take care of a little girl?? How could he just leaved his own daughter with a murderous, self-suicidal chimera?!!

As his thought all jumble out, he felt a small movement on his laps and flinched when he felt cold little hands cupping his cheeks. And all the sudden, his upcoming rage disappeared just like that as he opened his eyes and stared into a big doe, bright blue eyes.

"Momma?"

Abigail, now that he knew what her name was, looking at him with concerned and curiousity on her face. He have no idea why, but the touch has make his heart calm and something about that bright blue eyes staring at him make he felt something he couldn't interpreted but it's definitely not uncomfortable at all. Something about that blue eyes make him at ease somehow. All the question, self-doubting he has earlier immediately disappeared just like a black fog being cleared away by the strong wind. And he found himself with a chuckled, at her tiny pout as if she's waiting for him to answer her.

"I'm sorry little kid, but i'm not your momma. And your daddy just left you with me. What are we supposed to do now?" He brushed away the strands of her hair away from her small face and tucked it behind her ear. Taking her little hands in him. The twinkles eyes and bright smiles she gave him just blindedly pierced into his heart and he felt himself smiling and smitten at her cuteness. Already.

"Daddy?"

Abigail asked upon hearing at the mention of her father. Theo nodded while watching her expression turned confused.

"Yes, kid.. Your daddy left you with me. Are you gonna be okay with that? Do you want to stay with me while your daddy go save the world?" Theo couldn't stopped his gentle tone from slipping out while talking to her. Scooping her closer on his laps, for the first time in his life after the Dread Doctors and thr Hell things happened, he found himself truly and honestly smiling back at the little angel in his arms.

"Momma."

Abigail snuggles more into his arms, her face buried on his chest and she's hugging him with her small arms as she whispered the words with a relieved sighed. Theo just shakes his head in defeated chuckles. Well, as long as she's comfortable with him and doesn't throwing fits about the absence of her father, he decided that he's fine with this situation right now. At least, there's someone who actually like him with who he was right now.

And there's someone who actually trust him. Someone who has put his trust and hope in him. Thanking him in all his honesty for his help.

**_-I trust you.-_ **

**_-You're a good person.-_ **

_**-You're my only hope.-** _

That's all he need for now. And that's all he have to hold. And that's what he's going to do. He have a responsibility now. He's going to protect her with all his heart and not going to let anyone hurt her. Not under in his protection, under his watch. 

  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

  
Liam mindlessly squashing down his cheese sandwich with his fingers when a sighed escaped frim his lips. Right now, he's having his lunch time with his Mason, Corey and Alec at the cafeteria while the other pack member scattered around the school doing their own business. Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Malia in the library finishing their final project for History projects, Nolan who apparently for some  _good_  reason being added into the pack sitting for his extra classes for Biology and Kira who suddenly back to Beacon Hills after her training ended with the Kitsune was somewhere with whatever club she joined. So, it left them four to hang out with each other. An now, they're missing another one boy from the group.

It's been five days since he'd heard from Theo after the pack night at Scott's. Ever since that night, Theo haven't replied to his texts or answered any of his calls. He'd almost went out to look for the chimera few nights before but decided against it, As he didn't wanted Theo to be more distant from him as he's already was.

"You know, the sandwich has done nothing wrong to be mushing into disgusting looking gooey like that, Liam." The look that Alec threw him as he's looking at the masterpieced Liam has been making in his mindless state make him rolled his eyes.

"Maybe i should turned you into a disgusting looking version of your already ugly ass if you mind your own business." Liam threw Alec a pieces of the sandwich he had messed earlier which happened to land exactly on top of his curly hair. He smirked when Alec yelp a ' _Eww!_ ' and threw him an angry glares.

"The fuck Liam! That disgusting!" Alec took a napkin from his lunch paper and shoved it into Corey's hand who has been laughing at the funny face he make and making the latter to help him getting rid of the insulting gooey that had landed on his hair. Corey took the napkin, still laughing at the swearing Alec has spew at Liam while helping the younger to clean his precious curly hair.

"Hey, you okay?" Liam felt Mason nudged his elbow on Liam's side gently. As he looked at his bestfriend's concerned face, he let out another sighed. He wanted to lie to them and saying that he's alright. But his worries and concerned about a certain absence chimera just couldn't stayed still anymore. Theo hasn't came to school since Monday and it doesn't help with his worries when the chimera didn't answered his calls and texts. It's Wednesday today, and it's normal for Liam to be worried about the well being of his friend, right? Well, excepted, Theo wasn't just a friend for him.

"I don't.. I tried calling and texting him but he just doesn't answered me. Should i go looking for him after school?" Liam asked his bestfriend. Knowing full well they're not going to like how much attention he has for the chimera. But at this point, he don't care anymore.

The first moment he has released Theo from the underground world, he doesn't even acknowledge of the older guy. Using him as their sources to help the pack to defeat the Wild Hunts and then the Hunters, he just able to accept the latter as their ally, nothing more. But then, after been fighting alongside the chimera together, what with Hayden's sudden leaving, he has grew more feeling toward Theo. Upon seeing how once a murderous chimera has changed so much and witnessing Theo taking Gabe's pain before he died, he'd confirmed that he has fallen for the guy completely. And all his wrong doings, his dark past has been forgiven just like that by Liam. Because he knew how much different Theo's right now. And it doesn't matter who he was, he's not the same murderous, manipulating chimera he used to be as the other claimed him to be.

He just not sure how to tell the chimera about his feeling though. So, slowly and deliberately, he tried to reach out to Theo as much as he could. Apparently, his much has became too much and Theo seems like he's slipping away from him. And Liam couldn't deal with that. As if knowing what he's thinking, Mason clasped his shoulder in comforting touch.

"Don't worry bro, he's not going anywhere. Just give him some times to cope with everything. The war has just ended, he need some times for himself too and no, you're not going anywhere after school. You have lacrosse practice today remember? Beside, this Saturday you're gonna see him." Liam was about to ask what's in Saturday but then he remembered that Scott always have pack night on Saturday just like before and he just nodded in silent. But still feeling unmotivated about his lacrosse practice either. He just mentally prayed that Theo won't forgot about this upcoming pack night, hoping that Theo would show up even though as days have gone by with him being mute on Liam.

"Dude, it's disgusting when you're all this sulky and brooding because your man decided to ignore your stuffing attention ass." Alec chimed in, oblivious or not, he just keep talking about Liam's feeling toward Theo like it was nothing to him. And stuffing? Excuse him for giving all his attention to a person he only wanted to give.

"Shut up, Alec. What do you know about feeling anyway? And it's not stuffing attention, you dumbass! It's call _affection_!" Liam glares at the youngest boy in their group. Narrowing his eyes as the curly hair boy just rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please~ how do you called it _affection?_  Even i can see how awkward and confused he was whenever you're smothered him with your _endless attention._ " Alec shoving few of the potato chips and talking while chewing. Liam make a disgust face at that.

"Chew with your mouth close, you smartass." Corey clasped his palm on Alec's mouth, earning a glare from the younger and pulled it away when Alec just rolled his eyes in answered.

"Well, i have to agree with Alec here. Liam, did you forgot how Theo used to be? How does he was growing up with the Dread Doctors? He was a cold-blood, heartless guy we've ever met. He's not used to get any affection from someone, teached by the Dread Doctors how to closed his heart from people so he won't get attached to anyone. Although i'm still not really sure about him now, i _know_ he's not the same Theo he used to be. But, you have to remember, he's never be the receiving end of someone affection or attention before in his life. So, when you're suddenly giving your whole attention to him, it just make him restless. Clueless what he should feels or what he should do. Why not take it slow? Sure you can still give him some attention or affection, but just let it naturally happened? Don't force it on him. I'm sure, at some point, he's not gonna ran away anymore."

At Corey's words, Liam thought for a while. Letting the words playing in his minds, over and over again. Let it naturally happened? Would he able to do that though? Wasn't he being natural before? Or does he really forced his feeling on Theo without thinking? He's really mess up, wasn't he? Liam buried his face in his crossed arm on the table with an exasperated groaned, wallowing in his self-pity. He felt Mason's hand on his back, stroking gently in soothing gestures as Corey doesn't said anything more. The silent enveloped the four boys until Alec decided to open his smartass again, commenting.

"Well the point is, is Theo Raeken even into dick?"

Liam head shot up from his arms with horrorify look on his face as the realization dawned on him. Corey and Mason choked at nothinh, coughing while Alec just laughed at their reactions. He got up from the chair and stretching up his hands above his head, ignoring the glares from Liam and abashed looked from the couple.

"I suggest you confirm what he's into first before confessed your profound love to him, dude. So he won't run away for real next time." With that, Alec leaved the sputtered boys at the table, throwing away the sandwich wrapper and plastic bottles into the trashcan before exiting the loud cafeteria.

God! Liam has never thought about that before! The need to know about the chimera sexual interest has never crossed his mind ever. _Fuck_! Now he has other thing to figure out aside from Theo's feeling for him too! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Abigail met the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is Thiam story, but it's also about Theo and Abigail. And i assured you guys, Thiam is endgame. Just be patient okay? ;)

Right after he realized his situation, that David has really gone, like  _really_ gone and leaved, Theo made up his mind. Abigail was now his resposibility and he'll make sure the little girl safe and sound under his protection. After all, David completely trusting him to boldly leaved his child with him, right? Like, whose in their right mind would leave their child with a stranger they've only met for one night? 

Apprently, not David. 

For about hours went by Abigail stayed with him did he realized that the little girl need clothes that her size, not his and proper foods to go into her stomach. He could went by the days with just fruits and water and even last for few days without foods. He's used to that routine now. But Abigail was just a child, a growing up baby even. He couldn't just fed her with fruits and water only or just let her starved. She won't be able to live like that. He won't let her live like that.

So, he bought proper foods for her breakfast that very first morning, feeling proud of himself when the little girl smiling widely, eyes twinkles with happiness at the sight of heavenly foods she ever had since who knew how long she has been on the run with David. Theo has never felt so contented with himself before.

But, there's a problem.

He don't know how old Abigail was and David never mention it either. So, Theo went to someone who he really and could only trust, who could help him right now. But before that, his truck need some gas too. Theo head to the gas station to fill the gas and step inside the station to buy some more breads, chocolate-vanilla waffles, one bottles of Gatorade for him and a bottle of milk for Abigail while the little girl waiting for him in the truck. He make a quick stop at the thrift shop to buy some clean clothes for the girl and some new clothes for himself too. Even though it was just clothes, Theo still make sure to choose the prettiest and cute ones for her even it cost him more than he tend to spend. After all, he's the one who going to be her parents (until David comeback).

He dressed her up with the new clothes he bought. Abigail look adorable wearing the loose light brown sweater that a little bit big on her small figure but adorably fit, long blonde hair flowing beautifully under dark brown beanie and black pants adoring the cute brown boots he found at the thrift shop earlier, satisfied that he could get all those with affordable prices he managed to buy. He also changed into similar clothes to her, dark brown loose t-shirt and dark jeans.

Then, when he satisfied enough that both of them looked presentable to anyone eyes, they headed to the place he has in his mind since the morning. Making sure that no one would ever thought that Theo was a homeless guy whose having a kid living with him. He knew, if anyone aware of his living situation, they would no doubt going to take her away from him. He would never let that happened. Never. Unless they kill him, that's it.

He looked at Abigail, who looked at him back with her big eyes causing him to smile again. "You're so adorable." He murmured while wiping off the crumbs on her cheeks she had from her breads. The little girl just giggling at him and Theo realized how affectionated he sound while talking to her but he didn't mind that at all. Listening to that sound was just like a music to his ears after all the mess he had faced before and he didn't mind a little distraction at all. Beside, she's a good company.

As he took the turned around the corner, the sight of Beacon Hills _only_ vet clinics came to his sight. He took a deep breathe before turned off the ignition, he turned to look at the curious girl on the passenger seat.

"You ready kid?" Theo stretched a smile at Abigail, despited his nervousness. Abigail blinked, reached up to him with her palms spread open and Theo leaned down, knowing what she wanted to do. A warm small palms gently patted his cheeks and Theo found himself calmed at the contacted. He blinked at the emotion.

The calmness that he easily indulged himself to feel. How did she do it? Like, she knew what he felt and held him together, calming him down. Before this, the only one who could make him well balanced was the one and only blue eyes beta, the boy with IED, the only one who could make him feels secured but also annoyed him to no end. The one he left last night at Scott's house without any words.

But now, she could do what Liam always did. How's that possible? Since when did he allowed himself to be this vulnerable? Was it after the Hell? The war against the hunters?

_Gabe?_

He let out a sighed at the thought. No, he shouldn't think about anything else at the moment. He need to priorities his current issue now. About Abigail. Taking the small little hand in his, Theo nodded at the silent girl. 

"Let's go kid. The sooner we do this, the faster it'll solve." Theo unbuckled his seatbelt, hopping out of his truck and goes to the passenger side after he closed the door. He open the passenger door, unbuckled Abigail from her seat and hoisted her up to help the little girl to get out. He fix the tilted beanie on her head before nodding to himself that they're ready to go. He ushered her to follow but stopped on his step when he felt a small hand slipped in his left hand. Theo looked down at the wide blue eyes that looking up at him as if afraid that he might pull his hand away from her. He just smiled and got the same smiled but bigger than him.

"Alright. Just stay closed to me okay?" Abigail nodded in reply. Saying nothing but Theo feeling contented with just that and they proceed to the front door.

When they make it to the front door, Theo felt his steps faltered a bit, suddenly feeling anxious what about he's going to say once inside. How he's going to explain to Deaton and asking him for help. He felt a little tug at his left hand, as he looked down at Abigail curious look he's almost turn and ran away, bringing her with him.

But then, he remembered David's letter. The one he carried in his back pocket of his jeans. He could do this. Just pushed open the door, went in, talked to Deaton, asked him for help, Deaton helped him and leaved. That's the plan.

 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

Turned out, that wasn't the plan at all.

When he stepped in the vet, his heart almost jumped out of his ribcage when he met with not just a pair, but two pair of eyes. Deaton looked at him upon his arrival with his signature blank expression was nothing. But when his eyes met two set of dark brown-ish green eyes, that's Derek, _Derek freaking Hale_ , his face pale immediately at the raised brow and curious expression on Derek's face. The files on Deaton's desk indicated that they're in some deep discussion before Theo step in.  _Damn, he chose the wrong time to come._

He swallowed heavily when he saw Derek and Deaton's eyes trailing from his left hand, down to the little girl beside him. Theo didn't realized that his grip has tightened on the little hand. Only realized when he,  _they_ heard her small voice calling for him.

"M-momma?"

Theo gulped down as he saw Derek's raised brows impossibly shot up higher than it could, at Deaton surprised look that had him almost laugh,  _almost_ if it hadn't been Abigail tugging at his hand, calling for his attention. Theo forced his eyes to pull away from the two adult that gawking at him, fully aware thay they heard her clearly with or without werewolf hearing and looking at the scared girl.

"I'm here. Don't worry, they won't hurt you," although he's not sure about Derek, Theo confirmed that Deaton won't ever hurt an innocent little girl. "I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you okay?" At that, Abigail nodded, flashed him a tiny small.

"Umm.." Theo anxiously cleared his throat, getting the attention from the two older guy in front of him. Just as he's about to open his mouth, Derek beat him.

"Momma?" That low, husky voice asked, voice lace with amusement, Deaton chuckled behind the table opposite Derek.

Theo couldn't help but angrily glared at Derek for cutting him before he could even speak. The older just snorted. _Literally_ snorted.

"I wonder who the father is."

Not expecting that, Theo found himself sputtered with words, face red with embarrassment and his other free hand flailing around to try to explain the whole situation. He exasperatedly sigh when he failed to make any sense of words that any single human could understand. Deaton laughed at that although just for a bit while Derek just smirked at his struggled for completing or even producing any coherent words.

"You asshole! Stop making fun at me!" Theo hissed at Derek even though the older wolf just smirking at him. Still.

But then, he realised what Derek has done.  The older wolf must have smelled his chemo-signals and decided to ease the tension in him and Abigail.

He  _mentally_ thanked Derek for lightened up the atmosphere and helped Abigail to feel at ease so that the girl won't be scared as she was the moment they entered the vet earlier.

"How may i help you, Theodore?" Deaton decided to cut him some slack and ushered him closer. Theo step closer, bringing Abigail with him. Derek just stayed silent although he still paid attention to the pair.

"I take that as the cue to leave then. I'll make sure to send this to the Sheriff. Thank you, Deaton." Derek gathered the files and papers on the table but Theo cut him.

"Wait!"

Derek stopped his hands, looking back at Theo with raised brow. The teen looked back between Derek and Deaton nervously.

"Actually... you can stay.. I guess.." Theo shrugged, acting nonchalant but clearly nervous. Derek already saw Abigail, what's the point of hiding from him then. Derek obviously smelt his nervousness but decided not to point it out which Theo glad he didn't.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"I'll stay." 

"Alright."

Derek nodded. Theo looked at Deaton who just gestured at the empty chair beside Derek. With a sighed, Theo take the seat with Abigail followed beside him. As soon as he sat down, Abigail climbed on his lap, squirming around until she's comfortable enough and settle. She sat on his lap, right shoulder leaned against Theo's chest as she sat facing toward Derek on his right side. She looked up at Theo with cheeky grinned which he replied with fond snorted and playfully tap her nose. Abigail giggles and he just smiled again at the beautiful sounds. He seems to forget about the two adults when he realised their shamelessly stared at his interaction with Abigail.

"Right. Sorry, got carried on." Theo bit his lips, hiding his embarrassment from showing the other side of his big bad chimera persona. Abigail small fingers wrapped around his index finger and he absently playing with her small fingers.

"That's alright, Theodore. I'm not in a rush. You can talk when you're ready." Deaton said, earning a hum of agreement from Derek. Theo gave them a grateful smile he best could.

"I need h-help. Actually.. um.. this is Abigail. She is.. perhaps, can you do a check up on her? To know how old she is? Is she's in a good condition or not? Is she's healthy right now? I mean, i know she's healthy and looks like she's in a good condition but we can't be sure right? Just in case if she's not-"

"Theo."

Theo stopped abruptly at the mention of his name and Derek's hand on his shoulder. He looked at the older wolf, face flushed as he realized that he's babbling out words. He worrying his bottom lips between his teeths. The habit he has when he's nervous.

"Sorry.." Theo ducked his head, assuringly smile when his eyes met Abigail's worried ones. Abigail rested her head on his chest, where his heart was.  _Where's Tara's heart was._ He should recoiled at that but he found it comforting. Coming from the little girl he's cared about.

"It's okay, Theodore. Can i ask you.." Deaton said, trailed when he himself didn't know how to ask furthermore. Unsure how to put his confusion into question without scaring off the teen.

Theo thought for a while and decided that if he need a total help from Deaton, he at least need to be honest to Deaton. And Derek too. Theo scratched his nape, unable to get words out. So, he did what he did best. Theo tilted a bit, hand reached back to his back pocket for the letter. David's letter. Pulling out, he looked at both the werewolf and the pack emissary with uncertainty. But both adult just gave him their best reassuring smiles.

"I guess, this can explain..." Theo gave the letter to Deaton worriedly and the older took it with nodded, not saying anything. It felt like eternity as Deaton's reading the letter in silent and when he finished, he gave the letter to Derek. Which his expression imitated Deaton. Serious. Derek gave Theo the letter back whereas he tucked it safely in his back pocket.

The defeaning silent almost make Theo wanted to bolt out from the vet right away. He expected to be mad, yell at. That, he could take. But the silent that enveloped them, frightened him. Honestly, if they told him to get out, leave the town, he would gladly do that. After all, Abigail already his responsibility now. He couldn't just gave up. He  _would never_ betrayed David's trust. Abigail just a baby.

"I know it's impossible to believe me. But, Abby is my responsible right now. If you asked me to leave the town, i will do that. I will take her with me. But,  _please_ Deaton, i need your help to check on her health first. Then, i will leave. If you want to punish me, i will take the punishment. Just leave her alone. She just a baby. She won't harm anyone. I swear it with my own li-"

" _Theo._ "

It was the second time he was being cut off from his rambling today. Deaton voice stopped Theo as his voice turned desperatedly pleading as he addressed Deaton. He looked at Deaton and then to Derek with fear on his face, afraid that they might actually make him leave the town. This time, Deaton spoke.

"Theodore, know that we will never force you to leave the town nor punish you for helping people in need. And i am not the one who make the decision too. But, i must praised you on your willingness to be responsible for little Abigail here." Deaton explained, giving Abigail his best assuring smile he could. At Abigail smiles, he's sure a professional at that.

"What make you think we will punish you and make you leave the town?" Derek interrupted.

"Err... for helping other Alpha?" Theo said, more like questioning them back. Why wouldn't they be mad at him? He just secretly help other Alpha and have the said Alpha's little daughter under his care. Weren't that count as a betrayal too?

"And what's wrong with helping  _other Alpha?_ I don't see any wrong in that." Derek questioned him back. Leaving him dumbfounded at the moment. Theo just about to say something but Deaton cut him. _Again_.

"Theodore, there's nothing wrong with helping someone in need even it was other Alpha or other supernatural beings. You gave your best aid at that. And it proved that you're doing a very good deed as he's asking for your assistance with his daughter condition. We will never do anything more than be proud of you."

At that, Theo felt his face heated up a little. Embarrassed at being praised and acknowledge. All these times he knew them, this was actually the first time he heard their appraised being directly said to him. So he just ducked his head and hiding his blushing face behind Abigail's beanie. The little girl just gently nudged his chin.

"Thanks.. i guess.." Theo mumbled against Abigail's beanie, ignoring Derek and Deaton chuckled.  _Gosh! He really turned soft nowadays!_

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Theo. You should be proud of yourself." Derek patted his shoulder. Then, Deaton cleared his voice to get his attention.

"Alright, Theodore. What do you need me to help with?"

Theo straightened his back as he looked at Deaton in all seriousness. "Can you help me checking up her health and maybe, if you can, check her age too? David didn't mention her age before but i guess, she might be two and half or three years old, judging from her figures. But i want to make sure. So, that's why i'm here. Will you help me, please?"

Deaton looked deep in thought as he explained. Derek just nodded his head along as he's also doing the same.

"Yes, Theodore. I can help with that. And i see, you're not that far from guessing her right age too. I take it she might be around late 2's or early 3's in ages. But, let's take the examination first to make sure."

"But, can i ask, where did David has gone to?"

"David told me that they're from Manhattan. But i'm not sure if he had gone to Manhattan or not because he said that they're separated from his pack and his mate on their run from the hunters." Theo answered, frowning as he mention the hunters, completely sured that's where Monroe has ran away to. Deaton listened carefully while Derek reeked with anger.

"I swear, when i find that woman i gonna rip her head off with my claws!" Derek growled lowly at the mention of the hunters.

"No objection." Theo added.

"I'm positively sure that's what everyone of us want. But before that, let's focus with little Abigail here first. We will discuss other things after the examination later."

"Yes, please. Thank you so much!"

Theo let out a relieved sigh at that. Hands immediately hug Abigail as the tension finally left him. Abigail let out a fit of giggles as Theo breathe tickles her cheeks. Theo chuckles with her at the reassurance of knowing her health and age. Derek and Deaton shared a smile between them at the sight of the chimera laughing easily around them. The first time they ever saw the sight of the once murderous and intense chimera laughing openly like that somehow a good sight and it's a proved of how much Theo has changed.

They left the vet after two hours later. Knowing that Abigail was completely healthy and in a good condition. Promised by Deaton to reach back after the result of her age would come out later and Derek's promised to keep the news as a secret from the other for now. The older wolf swore that it was Theo decision to tell the other not him and Theo felt grateful he had came to the vet this morning.

 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

It's been five days since they visited Deaton and Theo has been informed that his guess was totally right. She's three years old. A healthy and strong three years old little girl. Theo couldn't be more than relief to know that. 

_And._

It's been five days since he ignored Liam calls and texts. Liam kept texting him asking whereabout he was, what he's doing at the moment or even invited him to his house, hanging around with Corey and Mason. Sometimes, telling him that Alec kept asking about him. And when he didn't replied his texts, Liam called him instantly. Kept trying even though he's clearly didn't answered. Stop after more than dozen calls.

Theo felt guilty for ignoring the younger teen like that. He wanted to reply to Liam's text, answered his calls. So badly. But he decided to ignore it. Not when he had something else to focus on right now.

Right after the visited at the vet, Theo stopped by at the town. Looking for a job to help him kept going. Help him to save more money for both him and Abigail. So that, they won't have to starve and Abigail was kept well feeding. At the fifth time tried, he finally got a job. Dare he said, the most suitable job he ever asked for his current situation. He got a job at a local newspapers company, required him to delivered the newspapers to assigned places. He was blessed because the company didn't required him to sit in the office all day long and stay at one place only. All he needed, just a transportation which he could brought Abigail along with him without leaving her behind, being there at times to collect the newspapers, send them at times and finished the job, goes home (well, he still homeless though, they just stayed at the preserve at night to sleep only.) That's it. And he's more than happy to oblige that.

So, when he met Liam later, he could told him that he was busy with work. Surely Liam would leaved him alone, right? After all, he need to stay away from Liam right now. Because nowadays, all he felt when he's with the younger wolf, were all confusion and annoyance.

All the attention and sudden concerned has make him felt dizzy. Sometimes, his heart make that annoying thumps and he felt nervousness crept up at him, making his stomach hurt. And when it happened, he hate it. It make him felt anxious and out of control. Theo Raeken wasn't like this. He has always been so controlled and composed. He would never lose control around anyone like that. So, this momentarily separation and spaces between help him cleared his head a bit.  _Even though sometimes at nights, his mind would wandering back to the beta, keeping him awake most of the times and almost messed up with his work times few times already. Freaking Liam Dunbar, even without his presence, he still managed to fuck him over._

Theo was in his way back from the work, with Abigail on her usual place at the passenger seat eating her bagels happily when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out to see that he has received a text from Liam. Theo blinked. For the first time today, this was the first text he got from Liam. No wonder he felt a little off today. His phone didn't rang even once since morning. And considering that it was already seven at evening right now, he didn't even remember that his phone has never rang.

Theo punched in the password, opening the text and he snorted at the text from the beta. A simple and short text. Not even with the usual  _where are you, stupid??_ or  _why the fuck you didn't reply me, dumbass?!_ Theo admit that he's _a_ _little bit dissappointed at the context._  But he would never said that out loud.

 

_**Send by Liam:** _

_**Pack meeting. This Saturday. At Scott's.** _

**_Sent at 19:07 p.m_ **

 

Theo didn't replied. As usual. But, both he and Liam knew that he would showed up. Of course he would showed up. Would he dare to ruin his fortune by disregard the rules in the town he lived? Maybe long ago he would. But now, he just wanted to live. He had a lot to atone for all his sins and wrong doings to them. He won't wasted the only chance he has just because of his complex feeling towards a certain blue eyes beta was mixed up.

But honestly, he dread as the day coming closer. It's not that long. Just two days left and he had to show up no matter what. He just not ready to face Liam yet. Or the pack.

Theo chance a glance at the happy little girl still munching her meals. He worried how the fuck he could go to the pack meeting without her. He could asked Deaton if he could dropped Abigail for a moment before he's back from the pack meeting. But remembered that Deaton had mention that he had a business out of the town  _with Derek_ this Friday. Also Theo's (hopefully) second option. But then, he had to go with Deaton too.

So, wanted it or not, he had to bring Abigail along with him. But then, he won't take her inside. He's just going to stop for a moment, told Scott that he had a work and leave as soon as possible as he could. Yeah, sounds like a good plan.

 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

**20:30 pm**

 

 

"Dunbar kid! Could you please sit down! I'm getting dizzy just looking at you pacing in front of me like a mad man!" 

Stiles groaned as he watched Liam pacing back and forth at the living room. The others were at the kitchen, eating pizza and some chickens Malia and Scott has brought from their way back home. There just him, Liam, Alec and Lydia in the living room, watching a marathon of Star Wars movies Stiles insisted watching.

Liam has been pacing ever since they finished watching the marathon of sci-fiction movies and hadn't stop when he realized that Theo was late to the pack night. Sure, he type  _meeting_ instead of night. He sure Theo won't showed up if it was  _just_ a pack night. Because that's what the chimera good at. Avoiding people when it's nothing important or death threathening issues happened. So, he figured, by saying meeting, Theo would showed up and they could talk. He wanted - _needed_ \- to talk with the older teen.

And the pack night has started since six! Damn it Theo being so stubborn little shit! Liam shouldn't listen to Mason or Corey for not finding the chimera earlier or even before. He should just followed his heart and went to find Theo. Dragged his stubborn ass over and had he never leaved his house. Ever! Because that's how desperated Liam was right now.

A knocked at the front door startled them. Scott appeared from the kitchen and shouted a half yelled  _i get it!_ as he walked to the door. Liam stilled a moment when he heard Scott said Theo's name and hesitantly ushered him inside. He felt a sudden anger when he heard Theo's replied a faint no and without he realized, he stormed his way to the front door, startling Stiles and the other at the living room with his bolted.

Theo was about to say something to Scott when Liam pulled open the door widely, anger clearly on his face. Scott look shocked at the beta's emotion he slightly stepped back as Theo stared wide eyes at Liam, taken aback at the suddenness.

"You're late!" Liam hissed a growl at Theo. The chimera blinked at the angry wolf. He was shocked at Liam sudden outburst that he barely ready for that. But, as quick as the shocked came, he masked it with his usual smirk. Scott long gone to the kitchen again.

"Why, do you miss me that bad little wolf?" Theo tried his best showing Liam his usual annoying smirk but more stunned when Liam pulled him inside roughly by his collar. Theo staggered inside, almost tripped on his foot. He glared at the beta.

"What the fuck, Dunbar?! I almost fall!" He gritted out in annoyance as he steadied himself against the wall beside him.

"Where were you?! You never late to the pack night!" Liam just hissed back. 

"You said it was a pack meeting." Theo blinked at the realization.

"You still late!" Liam crossed his hands over his chest. Blue eyes glared at the green ones in anger. Theo huffed.

"You lied to me!"

"Because i know you won't come if i said it was just a pack night, dumbass!"

"Are you even serious?! I will still come even if it _just a pack night, dumbass_!!" Theo hissed in anger. Feeling cheated by Liam. The only person he care and believed in the pack. And yet, Liam has straightly lied to his face.

Liam was about to reply when someone coughed, grabbing their attention and stopped their bickering. Both boys turned around to the source of voice at the same time, finding Stiles, Lydia and Alec standing at the living room entry watching their whole interaction.

"Can you do your drama somewhere else whereas there's no people around? 'Cause you know, peaceful or something? I don't mind some killing though but not in front of where people can see and can't hide the body. So..." Stiles sarcastic comments make Theo feels the anger bubble up inside him. He turned around to exit the house but a hand on his wrist stopped him from moving. He looked at Liam's hand on his wrist, tugging it away but the grip tightened everytime he's struggled.

"Liam, let go!" He hissed at the beta but Liam just sighed heavily. Hand still tightly held his wrist in iron grip that he started to feel hurt. Since when did the younger teen became this strong?

"Let's talk. Somewhere else." The gentle tone in his voice make Theo chest tightened as the strong grip on his wrist. He don't want to talk. He just planned to stop by for a minute. Telling Scott that he had a work to do so he won't be joining them tonight. He wanted to go right now. But the look in Liam's baby blue eyes make his stomach hurt again. Before he could process the words, he found himself nodded obediently.  _Dumbass._

Wordlessly, Liam pulled him inside. Hand still gripping his wrist but somehow has loosen a bit. He could pulled his hand back and ran out if he wanted to. But rather than resisted, he found his legs followed Liam's step instead. He ignored the look from the others inside the house. The apologetic look from Alec and Lydia, assessing look from Stiles even the curious look from the others as they walkes past the kitchen. Liam led him upstair, whereas Scott's guest room was, which used to be Isaac's room before the latter moved out. Theo rolled his eyes. _Like t_ _he other weres in the house couldn't heard them already.. They probably eavesdropping their conversation right now.._ But Theo didn't tell Liam that. Not like the beta seemed to give a damn about that right now.

Liam closed the door behind him as he let Theo into the room and switched on the light. He stood against the door, preventing Theo from bolting out. Theo resisted the urge to actually rolled his eyes at Liam pointedly. _As if he's gonna do that. He followed Liam up here on his will right?_ With hands across his chest again, Liam threw him a silent look. He just managed to glare back at the younger, imitated Liam's posture.

"So?"

"What?"

"Do you want to explain why you're avoiding me?"

"Who said i'm avoiding you?"

"Then why did you won't answered my calls or replied to my text?"

"Do i need to answer to all the calls and text everytime you did?" 

"Shouldn't you?"

"Should i?"

"Damn it, Theo! Can you not being difficult right now?! Don't answer me back with question!! I'm the one doing the asking here!" 

Theo huffed at the scold. He look away from Liam, glaring at the bathroom door at the right side instead. He's so annoyed at Liam right now. Him scolding Theo like this felt like a punch on his face. Funny, he rather had the _actual_ punch instead. Because he hate it when Liam make that expression while looking at him. Like he's in a some sort of pain and sadness. Theo hate that.

"Theo." Liam called him. The anger slowly dissipated from his voice as he sighed.

"Theo, look at me."

"What?!" Theo hissed. The same like he did last Saturday when he tried to left. But this time, he didn't see Liam's surprised expression. Liam just smile sadly at him. Theo swallowed as he felt that same hurt again, this time in his chest.

"Do you hate me that much, Theo?" Liam cracked voice at the end felt like a stabbed to his chest. Theo stared at Liam with wide eyes, surprised at the question. _Where did that came from?_ With a frowned, he looked down at his feet, hands dropping down to his side slowly, playing with the hem of his shirt, shoulders hunched forward. The sight of Liam's sad smile and an expression something he couldn't deciphered clawing at his heart. Why did Liam do this to him? Why did he asked that question knowing full well that would never across Theo's mind to hate him.

"Why would i hate you? I don't hate you. In fact, you should be the one hating me.." Theo murmured. He felt his sighted went blurred before realizing that his eyes already pooling with unshed tears. He frowned hard at that. How did it so easily for Liam to make him cried. How did it so easy for Liam to manipulated with his minds, heart and feelings like this and yet, played victim. It shouldn't be fair. Yet, it only fair because it's Theo after all. He deserved every little bit pain he had caused them. Especially Liam.

"Why would  _I_ hate you, Theo? I don't hate you.." Liam stepped close to Theo. He cupped Theo's cheeks with his palms, tilting the chimera's face up to look at him. He looked back at the wet green eyes, thumbs wiping away the tears that flow down his smooth cheeks.  _Finally._ Finally he could touched the person he cared so much.

"Why-"

"Do you hear that?"

Theo's question cut by Liam's. He frowned at that.  _What's wrong with these people in this pack keep cutting his words?_

"Hear what?" He sulkingly asked. Annoyed at the disruption and Liam slight chuckles at him. Although he's still leaned in Liam's touch. Fingers found their way at Liam's wrists. They stood closed, forehead almost touched from inches apart. He was just about to ask Liam why the latter being so gentle and caring to him like this when he was rudely cut.

"I don't hear anything."

"Exactly. They're always loud unless they're fall asleep suddenly which is weird because i know how much a night owl Stiles, Alec, Scott and Mason are. Lydia probably asleep since beauty sleep is one of her importance but Malia is as much as Scott and the others ar-"

"Liam." 

Liam sheepishly grinned at him and he couldn't help the faint tinted on his cheeks from appeared, making the grinned on Liam's face stretched wide. Theo rolled his eyes. But then, both of them stilled when a small tiny whimpered caught their hearing. It was faint but they clearly heard it. As if a cold water were splashed over him, Theo froze at the familiar sound. Liam looked at him with puzzled expression.

"That's not a familiar sound anyone in the pack always make." Liam said after a beat of silent filled the room. 

"It's not." Theo pulled away from Liam, already craved the lost warm touched that was Liam and not missing the upset looked on the beta. He sent an apologetic smile to Liam which responded back with a smile that didn't reached his ears from Liam. Theo tried to press down the clenched in his heart because right now, whatever that happened downstair was more important. He could talked again with Liam later.

 "I need to go."

"Wait- what? Theo?!"

Theo ran down the stairs with haste steps, not even waiting for Liam, feeling guilty that he couldn't explained anything to Liam. He couldn't thinking straight right now and the worried he has all these day had finally happened.

When he reached at the bottom of the stairs, Theo frozed on his feets at the sight in the living room. There, he could see the top of Abigail's head among the others whose already gathered in the living room watching her with confused, worried and curious expression on their face. Melissa sat beside her, face half revealed to Theo's sight, talking to the frightened girl. Melissa and Chris must have just coming back from work. And Parrish who still in his uniform looking worried and ready to make call if instructed to.

At the frightened sobs, Theo suddenly felt anger coursing through him and the others must have noticed him too as Scott immediately stood in front of Abigail in alarmed to hide her from his sight, followed by Malia and Jordan by his side.  _Like she need protection from him. Abigail needed his protection from them!_ Theo wanted to snort at that but his anger kept bubbling up when Scott flashed his eyes and Malia snarled at him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" 

Theo growled at them, still controlled his eyes and not snarling at them like they did to him. He make a move toward them but pulled back when a hand around his forearm stopped him from doing so. He turned to look at Liam warning face, preventing him from moving.

"Let me go!" Theo pulled his hand back but Liam's grip was strong. At the commotion he make, Abigail turned around and her sobs getting louder.

"M-momma.." Her tiny voice clenched Theo heart. She make a move to get down from the couch but Melissa caught her first before she could move any further. She let out a small distressed sound at that. They must have mistook that as she's scared at Theo outburst and wanted to run from there, so Melissa hugged her, whispering gentle words to calm her down. The nurse looked up at Chris worriedly when Abigail didn't stopped crying as it getting worse.

The others in the living room didn't move from their place but postured in a ready stance to meddle if anything getting out of control. And they didn't dared to interrupt Melissa aid to calm the crying little girl who didn't seemed to stop any minutes.  _Of course she won't! She needed him! She's crying because she need him!_

"Liam, let me go! I swear i will punch you on the face if you don't let me go right now!" Theo snarled at Liam who was shocked at his sudden changed of emotion but still refused to let him go.

"Theo, calm down! What happened to you?" Liam tried to coax him to calm down with gentle voice. Theo wanted to listen to him, but at the agitated sobbing he heard from Abigail, he couldn't make himself to focus at Liam's voice. He struggled again from Liam.

"THEO!"

At Scott roared and red eyes flashed at him, Theo found himself stopped struggling against Liam's hold slowly. His heart clenched tightly when he heard Abigail whimpered at the roared while Melissa pulled her closer against her. Liam must have sense him because the beta tightened his grip on Theo's forearm slightly. "What's wrong?" Liam asked but Theo just ignored him and the latter just stroked his thumbs on his arm to offer his comforted which Theo gladly have if it's not because Abigail so scared and needed him right now.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Getting all work up like this?!!" Scott growled at him but quickly recovered when the little girl in his mom's arms whimpered sadly.

"M-momma.." Abigail sobbed again but the nurse quickly shushed her gently.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Don't worry, we will find your mom, okay? Please don't cry.." Melissa exasperatedly sighed when the girl just cried louder. Scott looked at Melissa with sympathy. 

Theo sighed tiredly as he told them, "No, you can't.. and she won't stop crying if you don't let her go." He glared at a snorted coming from Malia.

"How would you know that?  _You're_ the reason she's crying! She was doing fine before you suddenly decided to show off your  _supernatural abilities_ at us!" Stiles butt in. 

"Wait, how did you know we can't find her parent?" Scott cut in before he could said anything in retorted to Stiles. Theo just shook his head.

"Right~ like you  _actually_ know that." 

"Shut up _Stiles_!" Theo threw Stiles a hard glared.  _Fucking assholes! He swear, one day he's gonna punch the bastard so hard he's going to bleed for days!_

"Hey, are you alright?" Theo just shook his head at Liam's concerned tone. He's so tired right now. He pulled his hands free from Liam's hold and the latter just ler him go knowing that he won't put any fight anymore judging by his sighed. Theo slowly sat on the foot of the stairs tiredly. Looking at Abigail who he could finally saw her face from his current position with apologetic face.

Theo opened his hands forward, as he caught Abigail's teary eyes. "Hey, come here baby.." He called for her, ignored the scoffed from Malia and Stiles whose making a face at his attempted at coaxing the crying little girl.

He felt his chest swelled with proud and satisfaction when Abigail struggling harder to get out from Melissa's hug and straightly ran into his embraced. He wanted to laugh so hard and rubbed it on their face at their disbelieving expression as their jaw practically fall open when they saw the scene playing right in front of their eyes and couldn't believe it when she's instantly stopped crying as soon as she's in Theo's arms. But Theo couldn't bring himself to mock them right now as the relief and gratefulness filled him inside when he finally got the little girl in his arms.

Theo pulled Abigail small body closer into his embraced as he buried his face in Abigail's hair, taking a deep breathe of her scents. "I'm sorry, baby.. You're okay. You're safe. I'm here. You're safe.. I'm sorry i scared you, baby.. You're safe now.." Theo whispered soothing words and sweet nothing into her ears, chanting the same words as if convincing himself too.

Liam looked away for a moment, feeling like it was a little too privated to him to watch even it's a rare sight to see. He felt a slight ache in his chest at the closed interaction but at the same time, couldn't help but awed while looking at the scene.

Apprently, everyone in the room still gawking at them as if it was completely abnormal and imposibble thing that ever happened in their life. Liam looked down again at the odd pair beside him. Theo and a little kid? Sure, it's a rare sight for all of them but that's not impossible to happen though. He has seeing how much Theo had changed along with their fight against the Wild Hunt and the hunters. But, even though he wanted to defend Theo so much from their judgement eyes, he also need to know where the little girl came from.

"I'm sorry baby, i swear i will never leave you again..you're safe now, baby.." Theo gentle voice soothingly calmed the frightened girl. He pulled back from Abigail to look at her face properly. He cupped her face in his palms, wiped away the tears stained on her puffy cheeks lovingly. "How did you came out here?" His whispered softly as he kissed her forehead. They have to strained their ears, supernatural or not, to really listen to his voice that they have never heard before and blinked in surprised at his loving acted.

"Theo." 

Scott seemed to bring everyone out from their stunned phase and they cleared their throat awkwardly at their own funny face but then, Theo also had realized that he was also in the same room with them and remembered the earlier scene. And just like that, in a blink of eyes, his soft and gentleness from earlier replaced with anger as he glared up at the people in the living room but Liam who was standing beside him.

" _You scared her!"_ Theo growled lowly. Liam blinked at the protectiveness tone in his voice. It was the first time he heard the chimera this angry even he has been angry before when they fought against the enemies before, side by side.

"Theo, we didn't me-" Liam flinched when Theo turned sharply to him, the same glared he threw at the others directed at him now.

"You're with them too, right?! You distracted me by taking me elsewhere and pretended to want to talk with me so you can take her!"

"What? I'm not pretending Theo! I will never do that!" Liam tried desperately to explained to the chimera. He let out an exasperated sound when he smelt the salty scents emanated from the older boy as he saw the unshed tears in Theo's eyes.

"I know you guys hate me so much and don't want me here but then, you're trying to take the only important thing in my life and acting like i'm the bad one here!"

A scoffed from somewhere in the living room went ignored by Liam but he sured that Theo heard that because he glared hardly at Malia, growling dangerously as he tightened his hold around the whimpering girl who did the same as him.

"Theo, i will never hate you! I told you i don't hate you!" Liam tried to reach to Theo but the latter just glared up at him. He immediately pulled back.

"I'm sure the other don't feel the same!" Theo hissed bitterly and Liam really,  _really_ wanted to pull him into a hug and never let go but Theo don't wanted him closed.

"Fact." 

"Shut the fuck up, Stiles!!"

Liam growled at Stiles, flashing his golden eyes threateningly. He's ready to fight anyone even it's mean they're his pack. Because his anchor,  _yes, Theo's his anchor,_ was hurting and distressed right now. So, god forbid him, if anyone decided to open their mouth and spewed any stupid remark again, he's going to punch them so hard they would regretted ever opened their mouth. Theo already felt dejected enough at their silent denial of accepting him, he didn't need anymore verbal abused than he already got.

Theo's returned his attention to the little girl in his embraced, rocking back and forth to sooth her who mumbled quietly against his neck at their foughts as Liam heard he apologized and whispered lovingly against her head. Theo eyes staring blankly at his own feets, but never stopped his coaxing to calm her down.

"Liam." 

Scott called his beta in his stern voice, distracted the younger by flashing his own red ones. Liam blinked as his eyes turned normal again and he looked at his Alpha who just shook his head in silent. He wanted to protest but then, Scott called for Theo.

"Theo." He sighed when the chimera pointedly ignored his called so, he tried again with gentle tone. "Theo.."

Theo tensed although he slowly looked up at Scott but quickly averted his eyes from Scott's. That's it. This was the moment where Scott told him to leave and never come back again. He hugged Abigail tightly, trying to find the same calmness she had make him felt before.

"Theo, come on. Let's talk properly." He heard Scott said but he shook his head no. Refused to move any further, as if afraid he might be hurt by them. Scott looked at Liam, silently asked him to help. Liam sighed as he crouched down in front of Theo. He felt bad when the chimera flinched as he saw Liam's face and scooted a little back from him.

"Theo, please. I'm not gonna hurt you okay? Let's sit on the couch. She might be tired too." Liam tried his best to coax Theo, using the small girl to convince him and smiled when Theo looked at him with those beautiful green eyes he loved so much, still wary at the invitation but nodded slowly.

Liam helped him stood up by holding his forearms, this time gently, while Theo tried to balance the little girl in his arms. Theo mumbled a quiet thanks as he finally stood up, cheeks blushing at their contacted and Liam smile fully at that. Liam guided Theo to the sofa, looking briefly at Scott who just nodded at them when he pushed Theo gently with his hand on the small of Theo's back.

When they reached to the couch, he seates Theo at the middle of the five seater couch. He pulled back his hand, about to retreat somewhere but when he looked at Theo's silent pleading eyes, he immediately understood the chimera and took a seat on his right side. "Okay?" He quietly asked, smiling contently when Theo scooted closer to him until their shoulder touched and the older teen let out a relief sigh unconciously.

He watched as Theo gently fixed the small figured in his arms so she's leaning on her right side, sitting on his lap comfortably, practically facing Liam but she hid her face against Theo's clothes chest. Faintly purr in contented at the close proximity between them, wrapping her small fingers around Theo's index finger and the chimera absentmindedly played with her fingers. Liam wanted to be jealous at the girl but the sight was so adoringly beautiful and cute he just mentally cooing at them.

With that, Scott took a seat on the single seat at the right side of the couch they're sitting, Melissa followed suit, sitting on the arm rest while Chris went to stand beside her. Lydia sat beside Liam silently, Alec chose the seat beside Theo's left, not too close but not too far either with Nolan seat beside him. Mason and Corey took the seat at the lovers seat as Kira standing behind them, hands supporting her stance against the back of the couple's seat, Stiles and Malia standing against the wall near the group not too far away and Brett, Parrish and Lori just sitting at the dining table at the corner of the living room.

After a moments of defeaning silent enveloped the living room, anxious reeking off from Theo, concerned from Alec and Lydia and before Liam could burst again, Scott decided to start to talk.

"So.."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aanndd... cliffhanger!! 
> 
> Sorry guys i took long to update! And i sorry i have to cut this chapter into two chapter because this one is a long ass chapter! And i'm working on the next chapter too! 
> 
> Thank you so much for you guys who has hits, leaves kudos, comments and even subscribed on this story! I love you all so much!!
> 
> p/s; let me know if this chapter bored you! And do note me if there's any grammatical error so i can fix it! Do comments and leaves your opinions too! <3 <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, i wrote this story in my phone because i don't have a laptop or any computer. And, right now i have some trouble with my phone. So, i'm sorry if i'd update the remaining chapters a little bit late later. Trust me, i'm really upset. Also, apologies for any grammatical errors. Well, then..
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

If anyone told him years ago that he's gonna be a protective guy and having a baby at his age, Theo would flipped them off and just laughed histerically at them. There's no way, a dangerous murderer chimera like him would ever have a child. Or even being all protective for them. He would always look for himself. No one worth his attention or times.

Yet, here he was right now. Holding a three years old little girl, whose not even his own child, tightly in his arms, protecting her from the pack he was once, trying to join. A pack he has once killed their Alpha, manipulating the said Alpha's beta, and hurting the pack with his devious plan. A pack he wanted to make amend with after he was brought from hell by the said beta. After he was nothing but a broken, lost chimera. 

And then, here he was, ready to fight the said pack if they even dare to put any finger on the little girl he's holding in his arms right now. Not caring what they're going to do to him if he really decided to actually went rogue while protecting her. He doesn't care. As long as she's safe. As long as she's not hurting.

Because she's Theo responsibility now. He has promised David to protect her. He has being entrusted by David to be with her. He would not betrayed David or Abigail, or anyone ever again. He's tired of that. He's not  _that_  Theo anymore.

So, if Scott asked him to leave the town, he would do that. He would bring Abigail with him. He would do anything they asked even that's mean parting ways with Liam. Even if it's going to leave a big hole in his life, he would do that. As long as they leaved Abigail unharmed. But as he waited, Scott still hesitated to talk. As if asked him to leave would hurted him. So, he said what he thought needed to be said.

"I got it." With a finality sighed leaving his mouth, Theo looked at the Alpha. Scott blinked.

"What?"

Theo rolled his eyes, heaving an annoyed huffed as his arms tightened slightly around Abigail.

"I get what you want to say. I will leave the town as you wish." He felt Liam's shoulder against him tense as he finished his words. He didn't dare to look at the younger wolf though. Afraid that he might changed his mind if he looked at Liam's face. Something about the beta always make him changed his mind everytime he planned to leave.

"What?" 

Theo wanted to slap Scott dumbfounded face as the Alpha kept repeating the same question even though he's clearly heard Theo. The looked of hurt on Alec, confusion on Lydia, pained on Liam and shocked on the others, Malia and Stiles bright expression at the prospect of him leaving the town goes ignored by him as he looked down at his laced fingers with Abigail's small ones.

"Wait, leaving the town? As i wish?" Scott disbelief tone make Theo looked up at the Alpha. Why did he acting like Theo words has stabbed him? Wasn't that what they wanted all this time? Shouldn't they be happy?

"What, isn't that what you wanted? Now you got your wish, shouldn't you be happy though?" Theo tried to hide the hurt as he's gave Scott his usual smirked. He felt the little fingers around his tightened and he curled his fingers back silently in attempted to calm the little girl.  _And himself._

Theo jolted in surprised when Liam suddenly bolted up from his side. He doesn't spared any glance or words at the chimera as he goes straightly to the kitchen. Followed by Mason in hurried who threw a quick glance at Theo. He knitted his brows in confusion.  _What the hell?_

"Theo.." The chimera's attention back to the Alpha who looked lost in words.

"What do you mean by leaving the town?" Scott asked. Theo let out a scoffed at that.

"Driving my truck and heading out to the highways that leading me toward the outside part of this town mean." He couldn't help the sarcastic jabbed as he responded with a rolled of his eyes. Scoff frowned at that.

"Why would you leaves the town? You're going to send her back home?" Chris butt in. For a moment, Theo surprised to hear the older's voice that he almost forgot the existence of the others with them too. He glared at the former hunter. If he wasn't in the same page as them, he would gladly clawed the older with his own human nails, thinking about what his old man had caused to their world, supernatural world.

"Abigail is not going anywhere. She's with me! She's mine!" A low growl echoed in his chest dangerously at the unspoken threat of sending her away from him. The others stared in surprised at his sudden burst.

"She's your daughter?" Melissa chimed in with cautious, trying not to pissed him off more. The anger fade slowly and Theo just huffed at her.

"She's mine." He wrapped his arms around Abigail in proctectiveness as the little girl did the same, buried her face on Theo's shirt chest, securing herself against the others scrutinized eyes.

"How should we know if he doesn't kidnapped the little girl and scheming another plan?" 

Theo growled at the accusation threw at him, eyes flashed in bright gold at Stiles. Where's Liam when he need him right now? Scott shut his best friend from saying anything more with a looked on his face and the latter just rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest as he muttered something under his breathe, comforted by Malia as the werecoyote glared at Theo in returned.

"Theo.. Can you tell me, how did you find her?" Scott's attentive tone just irked his anxious heart. His glared harden at the Alpha who looked at him with wary eyes, as if he's some sort of a potential danger that would about to explode.  _Seriously Liam fucking Dunbar! Where the fuck was he?!_

Just when he's about to let another growl to the True Alpha, Theo heard Abigail's muffled voice against his shirt. He let loose his arms and pulled back slightly to look down at her, eyes already normal green, met with big concerned blue ones. Abigail's little arms reached up to him, palms slowly rest on his cheeks, doing the same things she's always did. Calming him down. 

"Momma?" 

Abigail blinked in worries and Theo just sighed in relief. Mentally cursing swearing words to a certain beta that has left him and Abigail with  _his_ pack alone.

"I'm sorry baby.. I'm okay now.." Theo murmured at her small smile, kissed her left temple as he's saying his thanks for her help to calm him down while he hold her small face in his palms.

"Momma?" A confused voice startled Theo from his own bubbles with Abigail. He looked up to meet another pair of baby blue eyes looking at him with confusion and.. amused? Theo felt his cheeks heated up at the stared as he realised that not only Liam,  _who suddenly decided to show his handsome face right now_ , but also the other weres and human's eyes that also staring at him and watching his interaction with Abigail all the time. The said little girl looked up at Liam and then Theo, adorably in confused.

"Momma?" Abigail called again, this time slightly louder as Theo somehow lost in his own thoughts and embarrassment. Theo blinked down at her as she's looking at him with wide doe eyes, head tilted slightly to her right like she always did when she's confused and mouth forming a little pout. Theo awkwardly smiled at her, now aware that all eyes on them.

"Yes, baby.. I'm here.. I'm alright.." He rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs, soothing her with his gentle voice even though he tried to hide his own embarrassement, fully alerted that eveyrone heard them clearly.

"Woah, wait a moment! Momma? Am i hearing this right? Did she just said what i think we all heard she said or did she just asked for her momma? Because i clearly heard that she just called the obviously grown up teenager that clearly having a dick attached to his lower abdomen as her momma. Or did the said teenager magically grew a pair of boobs on his chest?"

Stiles voice bloomed across the living room, ranting his dumb thoughts and flailed his stupid lanky arms around. Theo gritted his teeth in anger, trying not to burst out again and strangled the brunnette to death.

"Theo?" Scott called for his attention and he really wanted to leave the town right now, with or without his consent anyway. Scott looked at him with brows raised up high in question.

"Well, maybe little Abigail missed her mom, and decided by calling Theo that, just to fill the emptiness inside her heart? You know, a single parent can be both?" Mason, whose already back to his seat beside his boyfriend, chimed in. Theo wanted to thank the teen for trying to save his face. But as far as he wanted to, Mason himself knew he was wrong. And Theo couldn't help but mentally thanked him for his attempted anyway.

"Really, Mason?" Malia scoffed at Mason, earning a glared from Liam but the werecoyote just rolled her eyes.

"Theo, i don't know you had a girlfriend. Where is she now?" Scott asked, earned him snorted from both Malia and Stiles and hummed of agreement from the other.

"I don't know." Theo just shrugged because honestly, how should he told them that he doesn't have a girlfriend and Abigail wasn't his without causing any suspicion? They already suspicious of him to begin with. He swore to David to protect her even if it's mean to lie.

"You don't know? How wouldn't you know where she is right now? How did you even found her at the first place?" Chris asked suspiciously. Theo took a deep breathe to calm his heart, as to not revealed himself.

"Theo." Scott stern voice called him again. But Theo just kept silent. His lips formed a thin line as he's frowned.

"Alright, at least tell me how do you even managed to be a dad at this young age? As far as i know, you're seventeen." Melissa raised up from her seat but didn't make any moved toward him. Theo was about to talk when he felt a sudden bounce on his lap.

"Daddy?" Upon hearing the mention of the word 'dad', Abigail spoke again, staring up at him with sparkle eyes, excitement clearly on her face at the thought of her dad. Theo bite his lips in worried.

"I'm sorry baby, daddy is not here with us yet.. I promise when daddy's back, i'll take you to him okay?" Theo smiled gently, soothing her with a gentle strokes on her head. Abigail pouted in disappointment but didn't said anything else, just nodded her head. He heard a gasped from his left and when he looked up, he met with Mason's wide eyes. Realisation on his face.

"She called you momma.." 

Theo frowned at the words. Seriously, this topic again? Wasn't he's the one who tried to save his ass earlier? 

"And you said that her dad is not here..."

Seriously, what the hell Mason tried to convey here?

A relay of gasped echoed around him as he found everyone in the living room wearing the same expression as Mason earlier. Save it from Stiles who was gaping, Malia wearing a disbelief expression and Liam.. has that unreadable expression on him, looking at Theo in silent. Theo looked at them with a deep frowned, wondering what the hell they're being thinking about.

"Someone fucking knocked you up??" Stiles asked in disbelief.

"Wha- what the hell Stilinski?!"

"I didn't know you could get pregnant."

"What the fuck Mason?!"

"When did it ever happened?"

"What?!"

"Is a chimera able to get fucking pregnant?"

"What?!"

"Is that even possible?"

"It's Beacon Hills, people."

"What?!"

"Wait, i didn't even know that you're gay."

"Wha- what??"

"Who is the fucking dad?"

"Wha-"

"Did he dumped you because you're a freak who can get pregnant?"

"WOAH!! HOLD YOUR TONGUE PEOPLE!!" 

Theo clasped his palms against Abigail's ears to blocked her from the unnecessary verbals assaulted and his upcoming colourful language as he burst in embarrassement and anger. By the time he managed to get them to be quiet, his face flushed deep in blushed.

"First of all, what the fuck is wrong with you people?? Who the hell is pregnant?! And second, watch your fucking language! There's a freaking child here!! Don't tainted her with your dirty mind and words!! I can't believe you people!"

If the seriousness of the real situation wasn't so obvious to Liam right now, he would burst in a loud guffaw at Theo wide terrified eyes as he covered the innocent little girl's ears in order to protect her from hearing him swearing. Because the sight of the terrified and concerned Theo with face in deep blushed was so adorable and amusing to him. But then, upon remembered his earlier conversation with the little girl, Liam's mood soured down quickly.

Now, he's got his answer. Theo's not as straight as he thought he was all these time.

Unfortunately, he's already has someone.

And they have a child together.

_Fucking great!_

"Yeah, like you're all pure and innocent~"

"Fuck off, Stiles!" Theo, who still covering Abigail's ears throwing Stiles another hard glared.

"Theo.." Scott sighed heavily. And that seems to quiet down the murmurs of questions and tempered down the situation as they came to silence, watching Theo removed his hands from Abigail's ears reluctantly as he still glaring at them one by one to make sure no one would make any unnecessary question again. A slight chuckle from Melissa jolted them all.

"You're so cute when you're all flustered and mother hen little Abigail~" at that, Theo eyes went wide and cheeks once again heat with blushed. His mouth opened and closed but nothing coming out and he settled with shutting his mouth tightly with forehead rest on top of Abigail's head in embarrassement wordlessly. The statement was met with echoed of hummed of agreement from few of them.

"Shut up. 'm not." Theo mumbled as he let out an exasperated groaned.

"So, Theo. What is it that you didn't tell us?" Scott tried to avert the topic that already being distracted from the beginning. Now back to the started again. Theo opened his mouth to reply the Alpha with another jabbed instead, he just sighed tiredly. His eyes diverted to the beta who was now standing behind the couch Scott's sat on. His questioning green eyes met with a solemn looked in the baby blue ones.  _Why was Liam looked like that?_

"I.. I'm sorry.. I can't.." Theo looked away from Liam, focusing on Abigail's small hands that he took in his hands and rubbing the back of her palm with his thumbs in comforted gestured. Comforting both of them.

"What do you mean, Theo?" Scott asked, hesitating before shot him another question. Cautiously. "Do you... is she not your child?"

Theo gritted his teeth in silent, refused to answer any question that could harmed him and Abigail in any way possible. They would take her away from him if they knew she's not his. They would send him away from the town and sent Abigail to a child service, separating both of them. He need to protect Abigail in any way it cost him. Unless they killed him and forcefully took her from his dead body, they're not getting their hands on her. That if he's dead. He would not let go of his hands without a fight.

"Theo, dude.. Come on, tell us." Mason urged him to talk which resulted him a hard glared from the said chimera. 

"Who she is and how we met is none of your business." Theo said. Finality in his tone as he looked up at Scott with a determined expression on his face. Scott momentarily looked shocked at his answer before a disapproving looked took over his face.

"It is  _my_  business. This is  _my_  town.  _My_ _pack._ Everything that happened around Beacon Hills is  _my_ business." 

_My pack._

_Scott pack._

**_And you're not_  ** _**pack**._

The hidden meaning behind Scott's words was crystal clear to him. Even if the words stung his heart so hard, he make no move or expression to show it to their satisfaction. He knew it from the very first moment he came back from the ground that he had no place in their pack. With them. It shouldn't hurt him but it did. And that's the more reason he believed they won't stopped him from leaving even the Alpha pretending to be confused at his willingness at first. The blank expression he always wore, back on his face as he stared emotionless at the Alpha.

Theo sat up straightly, slowly pushed Abigail on her feets in front of him and Theo raised up from the couch too. Everyone stared at him bewildered on their face at the sudden movement.

"Wait, where are you going?" Melissa asked as Theo make a move toward the front door.

"What does it look like? I'm leaving."

Theo pulled Abigail with her, pushing past Chris and Melissa as he step toward to the front door. But a hand on his other wrist stopped him. Theo closed his eyes in exasperated feels.

"Liam, let go."

"No, you're not going anywhere."

"Let. Me. Go."

Theo turned around to the beta, growling low as he unsuccessfully twisted his hand away from Liam's strong held. Everytime. Every fucking time, he wanted to walk away, why did Liam always trying to stop him? What exactly Liam wanted from him? Couldn't he see that Theo was hurting? Couldn't he let him go just this time? He just wanted to live his life in peace for fuck sake! Couldn't they gave him that even for once?!

They stood in silent, staring at each other while the others just watched them. Theo with stubbornness and Liam with determination on their face, not backing away, not relenting from their own decision. A clicked from the front door went ignored by them, not paying attention to their surrounding anymore as they stared hard into each other eyes. 

In other occassions or other situation that didn't include with Theo wanted to leave the house or town, Liam would already pulled the chimera into his arms, kiss the light out of the older teen, hard and leaved him wanting it more. But right now, all he wanted was Theo to stay. To stop ran away from him. To come to him when he's hurting. He knew, Theo was fighting with himself to not giving in to his own desired, his own heart. He always thinking about others people priorities first, even now. And that other was the little girl beside him, holding his hand. But for once, he wanted Theo to give in to his own heart, to let Liam help him. Even that mean forcing him to stay.

"Liam, let me go." Liam's heart wavered at the desperated tone in Theo voice. His grip loosen a bit but still not letting go.

" _Please.."_

The grip on Theo's wrist loosen completely when Liam heard the pleading. His heart dropped as his hand did the same. He looked at Theo soft, beautiful green eyes that always shine with mischief everytime he looked at them but now, only hurt and sadness filled them.

"I'm sorry." Theo whispered quietly only to Liam's hearing. Apologized for leaving. Apologized for everything. Everything that he had done. Everything that he had caused.

"You're not leaving anywhere, Theo."

Theo head whipped around at the sudden voice interupted their silence and Liam looked up at the new intruder. 

"Dad?" Stiles called out at the Sheriff who was standing at the living room entry, watching the duo in silent. Chris nodded in acknowledge at the Sheriff, Melissa greeted him with small smile, Parish looked surprised at the Sheriff sudden showed up and the other teens stood up in alerted. Noah Stilinski showing up at Scott's house at night, still wearing his uniform wasn't a good news.

"Everyone.. Pardon me if i'm interrupting your pack night.. Or something.." Noah said, looking around in cautious. Fully aware of the tension in the living room. 

"No, it's alright Sheriff.. You're did not interrupted anything.." Chris smiled assuringly. Trying to lift up the tension followed by Melissa nodding in agreement.

"Come on in, we still have foods in the kitchen." Melissa gestured the Sheriff to join them but the guy just shook his head politely.

"It's okay, i'm already have my dinner earlier."

"So, what are you doing here? Is there a dead body out there?"

"Stiles!!"

Stiles rolled his eyes at the scolding from Scott and glared from Lydia. He just waved his hand dismissively. Stiles turned his attention to his dad, grinning sheepishly at his old man who just shaking his head at his son antics.

"It's alright.. Actually, i'm here for Theo."

Upon hearing his name being mention, Theo looked up in shocked. Had he done anything? All he did this time was working his ass off to earn money to support himself and Abigail. He had done nothing against the law, although sleeping at the preserve at night was actually forbidden, but he didn't being chased away by the deputies lately. So, he took that as not breaking the law. And he hadn't killed anyone anymore. 

Theo realized the Sheriff stared which didn't directed at him instead, to his right side where Abigail was hiding behind his leg. Realisation dawned on him. They actually had called him on the Sheriff and meaning to take her away from him. Theo move in front of Abigail, shielding her from the Sheriff sight.

"I know he's kidnapping the little girl."

Stiles voiced cut through the silence. Theo sure the other supernatural being in the living room including himself could smell his anxious. He instantly let out a growled when the Sheriff took a step toward him. Stiles immediately at his father's side, followed by Malia to protected the older. Theo mentally scoffed at them. If anyone need a protection, it should be Abigail!

"Don't worry dad, this time i will help you put him in the jail." 

Theo snarled at Stiles giddy tone at the thought of putting him in the jail. He was about to charge forward to them but stopped when Liam's pulled Theo behind him. Theo blinked in confusion. What's wrong with Liam?

"Liam?" Theo called for the beta, reaching up a hand to his shoulder when Liam released his hand but froze when he heard Liam's growled. Was Liam protecting him from the Sheriff? Why would he?

"Liam, what are you doing?" 

Stiles asked, taken aback at the sudden action from Liam, taking away Theo same confused question. What the hell was Liam doing?

"Theo is not going anywhere. Not even to the jail. Take any step, i will rip your throat with my teeth." The deep growled and dangerous tone in his voice alerted the others as Scott immediately standing between them and the the Sheriff, Stiles and Malia. Stiles stared wide eyes, Malia eyes flashing blues at the threat but the Sheriff remained calm.

"Hey, hey.. Now, everyone need to calm down. We are not going to hurt each other. We are pack. Family. Family don't hurt each other. We protect." Scott raised his hands to his side, shielding them from each other to advance more. Mason and Corey stood beside Liam, looking hesitant to choose their side, Alec and Nolan stayed behind at the couch, deciding not to interfere but on alerted if anything went wrong and the others stayed on their feet, worrying and confused watching the scene.

"Liam, calm down. No one is going anywhere until we talk. Alright?" Scott tried to calm his beta again. He looked back to the Sheriff and his bestfriend and girlfriend to ask them to stay put. The Sheriff just nodded but Stiles let out a groaned in protested.

"What the hell is wrong with your beta, Scott?! Is he taking side with the criminal now?" 

Theo gritted his teeth both in hurt and anger but another growled from Liam slowly calm him down, feeling safe with the beta's presence. Which was weird because he didn't need anyone help to protect himself. He should be the one doing the protected things. Not otherwise.

"Stiles, quit it. No one is taking side with anyone. We are all pack." 

_Except Theo, of course. He's always knew that fact._

Stiles was about to open his mouth to reply but closed it again when the Sheriff suddenly raised his hand signalling his son to be silent. For the first time after asking for Theo, Noah Stilinski finally opened his mouth.

"Stiles, stop it with your enthusiasm for arresting people and Liam, calm down.." Noah Stilinski said, voice still calm showing his professionalism at handling the tense situation, continued after he's confirmed that said teens followed his words.

"I'm not here to arrest Theo. I am not taking him to the jail," he looked at Liam and then Theo, giving them a reassurance smiled as he's meaning his words. "I'm taking you to the hospital, Theo." At the last word, the Sheriff looked at Theo in seriousness.

At the mention of the hospital, Theo heart stopped a moment before racing in nervous. Liam turned around to face him, face contorted in worried at his fast heartbeats. Theo eyes flickered quickly between Liam and the Sheriff, unsure of why he's needed at the hospital and how to explain to Liam why he's feeling anxious. Scott must have sensed his hesitancy to speak or followed the Sheriff as he's looked back at the chimera and then to the Sheriff before speaking for him.

"Did he... Hospital? Why?" Sheriff Stilinski sighed before he spoke.

"There's someone i need him to meet." Theo blinked at that. Someone he need to meet? But, he has no one he knew for him to meet at the hospital. As if sensing his confusion, the older Stilinski looked at him.

"Theo, do you know someone name David?"

Theo froze at the name. His breathe stopped at the mention of the older Alpha and hospital. Did something happened to David? Why he's in the hospital? No. No. No. That couldn't be it. No. No. David couldn't... NO. Panicked started to raise in him at the thought of something bad happened the older guy he had helped a week ago. No.

"Daddy?" Abigail questioning voice cut him through his panicked, brought him back to the Sheriff questioned before. Upon hearing the little girl spoke, the others gasped when they finally connected the dots.

"Y-yes... I know him.." Theo answered with trembled, eyes couldn't make the connection with the little girl who was still looking up at him.

"Momma?" Theo let out a shaky breathe as he braved himself to pick up Abigail and carried her in his arms, trembled hands wrapping around her small body to gain any strength left in him to sooth the confused little girl in his arms. Abigail wrapped her small thin hands around his neck, cheek resting on Theo right shoulder but make no sound at Theo silence. Theo looked back to the Sheriff.

"Is he... How.. Wha- what happened?" Theo voice was so small and scared that Liam felt his heart lurched in rapid beats. He knew what that's mean. That mean, whoever this David was, he held a special place in Theo's heart to make the cold-hearted chimera to react like this, this David was not someone who just a friend. His fist tightened beside him at the sudden realisation. Was he too late? Has Theo already have someone? Wasn't that obvious? He has a child with this David guy for god sake!

Liam Dunbar would forever be heartbroken! He would never be with the guy he love! He was late! Theo could never be his.

"I don't know what happened. But, Deaton had called me, asking to pick you up here. He said David asked for you." 

_David asked for him._

Deaton was with him. And David asked for him. That mean David was alright. That should be a good news, right? If the older guy could talked, that mean he was alright. Theo let out a shaky breathe as he looked at the Sheriff.

"I get it.." Theo said, head tilted a little to his side as he looked at Abigail and giving her a smile for the first time after the tension enveloping them earlier. "Hey, baby.. We're going to meet daddy.." The little girl eyes sparkled in happiness at the promise to meet her dad.

Liam felt a hand on his shoulder as he looked at Mason sympathy eyes, feeling his heart clenched painfully at the happiness on both of Theo and the little girl's face. He shook his head in silent defeated. Liam looked away from the happy pair. He felt so stupid.

"So, if there's nothing more, i wish i can take Theo with me to the hospital." Noah Stilinski said, gaining the attention back to him as all of them blinked back from the smiling chimera and his child.

"I'm going with you.." Melissa said, "i'm also a nurse working at that hospital." She cut in before anyone could protested her.

"There's plenty of nurses there. Beside, there's nothing to be involved with." Theo frowned.

"Don't talk to me like that young man.. If you forget, i'm the only nurse there who have plenty of experiences dealing with supernatural things." Theo was about to say that being in the hospital doesn't mean supernatural was involved all the time but the nurse just raised her finger at him.

"I'm not that dumb to be fool like that, young man. I know something has happened if Deaton is involved." Theo immediately shut his mouth in retorted. Knew that she was right. Deaton's a veterinarian, he has his own clinic, why should he been in the hospital with someone if it's not about supernatural things? Beside, he's Scott emissary. So, it's of course a supernatural related things.

Without waiting for his replied, she hurriedly went to her bedroom to get ready and shouted a muffled 'wait for me!' from inside the room. Chris moved to take his jacket. "Chris?" The Sheriff questioned.

"Oh, if Melissa is going back to the hospital after her shift has ended, i'm going with her."

"What?" Theo turned to him in puzzled. 

"If that's so, i'm going with you too." Alec chimed in for the first time. All eyes locked on him. "What? I'm practically their son. So, i have right to stick around with my parents." The curly hair beta just shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well, that automatically make me your older brother. So, i guessing i'm going too. And i'm the Alpha and i'm responsible of anything that happened in this town." Scott butt in.

"What are you-"

"Well, Scott is my and Lori's Alpha now.. So, that required me to be near my Alpha in aided for something." Brett voiced from across the living room surprised Theo. Huh, funny. Theo hadn't heard his voice since he's arrived before. 

"Scott is my friend.. So, yeah.." Lydia smirked.

"What the hell are you-"

"Guess, that leaves us behind. But, try as i may, i'm not going to be left behind. And my boyfriend and Liam gonna follow me wherever i go." Mason added sheepishly, pointedly ignoring Liam's glared at him. Theo rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Fine! Why don't all of you follow me around everywhere i go?! That way, you don't have to worry who i'm going to kill next! Because i'm going to kill all of you, one by one, with my bare human hands!"

By the time he finished his rants, Theo realized he has threatened to kill them unconsciously, without meaning it. He just felt annoyed and threw them an empty threat, not meaning it at all. He held his breathe for a moment as he took the looked on their faces one by one. But Scott and the others just plainly ignored his words and pacing around the house, taking their jackets and car keys, ready to follow them, leaving Liam beside him with that unreadable looked back on his face.

"Hey, you know i'm not thinking of you like that right?" Liam gentle voice calmed him down, fingers on his elbow, anchoring him from his wild thoughts. He looked at the baby blue eyes that was Liam's and found himself nodded at the beta. Liam gave him a reassuring smile.

"Thank you.." Theo mumbled against Abigail's hair, taking the attention of the little girl who suddenly moving her head and looking at both of them in silent. Liam's thumbs rubbed his clothes skin soothingly and he let out a relief sighed at the presence of the beta beside him.

"Hey, are you coming or not?" Mason voice startled them. Theo  _almost_ whimpered at the lost of Liam's warmth beside him when the younger teen let go of his hand. Liam mumbled grumpily beside him, swearing at the distruption that was Mason. When he looked around the house, he saw that only they had left in the living room as the others already out of the house. 

"Come on." Liam nodded toward the door, leading Theo as his hand rested at the small of his back. Theo followed wordlessly, feeling his cheeks heated up at the gestured from the beta. He ducked his head closer to Abigail's head to hide his reddened cheeks and the little girl just tightened her arms around his neck slightly.

As they step out of the house, he was amused to find the others was already in their cars and scoffed when he caught sight of Stiles and Malia outside of the brunette's car waiting for Scott. He didn't said anything but a raised of his brow as Stiles eyes caught his.

"What? Someone has to be there if this is a trap." 

_Yeah, right~ believe what you want._

Theo wanted to say it out loud but decided against it because he's too tired to verbally fought with him anymore. He just wanted to go to the hospital as fast as he could. David needed him. Abigail needed her own father. So, he just rolled his eyes while snorted at Stiles. He heard Liam sighed beside him when they arrived at his truck. The blue eyes beta fidgeted awkwardly while looking everywhere but him. Theo just smiled fondly at him, squirming slightly to get the key in his pocket. 

"Hey," Theo threw the truck key into Liam's hands which the latter fumbling to catch. He looked up at Theo with wide eyes. Theo just smirked at his shocked face.

"Drive me to the hospital?"

The wide smile on Liam's face make his stomach stuttered slightly and it was worth it. He bit his bottom lips to hold himself from smiling like a stupid person but Liam's playful grinned was hard not to be infected with. Nobody in his life was allowed to be in his truck when he's drove, save it from Hayden  _once,_ when he drove her  _and_ Liam before. Of course, Liam's an exception when it came to his truck. He trusted Liam. So, he sees no problem for Liam to drive his truck.  _Of course with him in the truck._

 

 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

Once they're all arrived at the hospital, they rushed to the specific room they had been pointed to after asking about David and Deaton. Liam's stepfather was kind enough to let them passed the security as it's almost midnight and the visiting hours had long ended. Understatement in his eyes when he caught the looked on Scott and Sheriff's urgent face.

Theo took a deep breathe when he reached the door room. Abigail stood beside him, holding his hands and looking up at him with wide eyes, fears clearly in both of their eyes. Hoping for whatever different case to happen instead of what they had been thinking and scared about.

"Hey, are you alright?" Liam hands on his shoulder jolted him from the daze. Liam pulled his hand quickly, murmuring an apologized for surprising him buy Theo just shook his head.

"I... I don't know.. I'm scare to go in.." Theo whispered quietly, so careful as he doesn't anyone else to hear him. Or Abigail. He didn't wanted to show his fear to the little girl. She needed him right now, he shouldn't let his fear to scare her.

"It's okay.. Do.. Do you want me to go in with you?" Liam winced at his stuttered. Trying hard not to show his feelings. He was curious, scared and jealous at the thought of Theo meeting his boyfriend in there. He's curious to see how this David looked like, how did he managed to take Theo away from him. Scared that his heart couldn't bare the thought of someone else had the person he was so deeply in love with. Jealous at the thought of Theo wrapped in someone else embraced.

And he was mad. Mad at himself for not coming clean to Theo about his feelings. Mad at his stupidity for being so doubtful and fear of rejection that he actually lost him right in front of his eyes.

"Really? You'll go with me?" Theo hopeful voice didn't went unnoticed by him and Liam finally let out a relief sighed as Theo looked at him with his green eyes searching for honesty from him. Liam smiled at him in reassurance.

"Yeah, that's if you want me to.."

"No, i need you."

Liam's heart skipped a beat at that confession. Theo hands on his wrist felt warmth against his skin. He looked back at Theo who had his cheeks tainted with those same adoring blush on his beautiful face. A sheepish grinned make its way on his face as he took Theo's hand on his wrist to clasp their fingers together.

"Will you move your ass into the room already? In case you forgot, there's people waiting here~" Alec voice behind them jolted them from their own bubbles as Theo let out a surprised yelp, red face forever Liam favourite and the beta just threw Alec a glared as the curly hair boy just rolled his eyes dramatically. He huffed in annoyance when the others just snickered behind them. 

"Let's go." 

Liam pushed opened the door, pulling Theo along with the little girl with him. He expected to be greeted with a cheerful greeting. A massive curly hair guy with an ugly thick moustache on his upper lips, beer belly and hairy chest greeting them when they're entered the room.

What he didn't expected was to see an stilled lying figure on the hospital bed with an oxygen mask covering half of his face, wires and tubes all over his chest. Even from a far distance, he still could see how good looking this David was, even with his pale skin, his sharp jawline, defined features still stood out and perfect eyebrows scrunching in pain. He still managed to win against Liam even in his worst state. And Deaton was nowhere in sight.

The others must have been followed them too as he heard their surprised gasped from behind him. He felt the grip on his hand which still holding Theo's hand tightened, a sharp inhaled from the said chimera beside him. He didn't want to look at Theo face, afraid that his heart couldn't took the despair and love on his face. But when he braced himself to look at Theo, he found nothing but anger on the chimera face.

"Theo?" Liam called for his attention, feeling the anger from Theo slowly raised the minutes he stared at the unconscious man on the hospital bed. Liam looked back at his Alpha in worried and the older caught his eyes. Scott walked to Theo, hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Theo, are you alright? Do you need a minutes?" Scott asked but the chimera just shook his head. Nodding to Abigail who still at his side, staring at her dad in silent, as if waiting for Theo to let her go to the sleeping man. Theo let go of her hands immediately, letting the small girl walking to her dad as he's waiting from there taking a deep breathe to calm himself down. His jaw still tense from the anger but his heartbeats slowly came to a steady pace.

"You alright?" Liam asked when he confirmed that Theo has finally relaxed. The chimera looked at him with gratefulness and relief in his eyes.

"Stupid." Theo murmured, caught him off guard at the sudden accusation. Liam blinked in surprised.

"What?"

"David."

Theo's eyes back on the sleeping guy, watching Abigail sitting on the chair beside the bed silently, hands on her laps obediently and eyes never leaved her dad's face. Somehow, Abigail looked so calm than him and it's agitated him how she looked so used to this situation. Has she watched David like this before?

He remembered what he said to Liam and sighed quietly.

"He was in bad shape before. The bullets wound still hadn't healed completely when i treated him. I'd took his pain but it's not enough and he refused to let me do it again. Stupid David. So what if he's an Alpha? He's not that strong with seven Liam, seven fucking bullet wounds with wolfbanes in his body! And yet, he still wanted to go! I should tied him to the tree or my truck so he could healed completely! But no, he wanted to go! Stupid fucking David!"

By the time he finished his rants, Liam already had him sat on the couch near the wall at the corner of the room. The others listened closely in silent. Absorbing the information Theo let out without him realized. But, at the time he remembered his words, it was too late. Everyone knew. Theo looked up with wide and scared eyes, frustrated tears threatened to fall down his cheeks, to find everyone eyes glued on him. Shocked and disbelief on their face. Then, it was Scott who always the one to break the silence.

"Hey, Theo.. It's alright.. No one blame you for what happened.." Scott crouched in front of the messed up chimera. Theo stared at Scott in surprised. "What?" His voice, small and scared.

"It's not your fault. David make his decision. But he's here now, isn't he? So, you did save him." Lydia reassured him. Theo looked up at the Banshee, eyes stared into her hazel ones, searching for thruthness in her words and when he found no lie, he sighed heavily. Liam stroking his back in comforting manner, sitting at Theo left side on the couch. He felt Theo leaned against his side and mindlessly smiled at the need of the chimera for his touch.

"I know. But i wish-"

"No one wish for anyone worse, Theodore. You can't beating yourself up for something you didn't do. David's state right now is not your burden to held."

Deaton voice from the doorway cut him before he could blaming himself again. The emissary walked in the room, stepping closed to the group. With grim on his face, he nodded at Scott and looked at Theo with serious expression.

"Deaton, how is this happened?" Scott asked, being the leader he always was. Although they all fully knew who the reason behind this. 

The hunters.

"I'm afraid you already know the answer to that, Scott." At Scott nodded, and the continuous growled from the others, Deaton continued.

"Me and Derek were on our way to the south of the preserve last night when we stumbled upon an abandoned warehouse deep in the forest. Turned out it wasn't abandoned at all. We saw few vehicles parking outside the warehouse and Derek smelt a strong wolfbanes,  _yellow wolfbanes_ , around. When we managed to sneak in, we found out that the hunters were making more yellow wolfbanes, unknown foreign contains and poison herbs, that could endanger the life of a supernatural being. That's where we found David and few others werewolves. They had them captured and using them for their experiment on the new kind of yellow wolfbanes they're making. But David is the only one who had survived." 

Theo growled in anger at the informations. They had David captured. And using him and the others as their lab rat! Those crazy monsters! But then, he realized that Deaton had said they're at the south of the preserve.

"I should have go looking for him.." Theo whispered in guilty. Hands trembled as he clasped them together in attempted to make it stop. Liam unclasped them, just to take them in his. Theo eyes met Liam's concerned ones. Liam shook his head, "You couldn't have know that Theo.."

"Of course i know! I was at the preserve that night he came for my helped! I was always there! I should have known he hadn't go that far! It was all my fault! If i had go look after him, all of this wouldn't happened... It was my fault, Li.." 

Liam wanted to talk him through that none of this was his fault, it wasn't his fault for not going after David but he knew Theo won't listen to that and the chimera earlier words strucked him hard.

"Theo," he called the chimera, hands cupped the older teen's cheek to turn to him. Liam face harden with seriousness as he looked into Theo eyes.

"What are you doing at the preserve? What do you mean by you're always there?"

He felt Theo's body froze under his touch and he knew he had caught the chimera was hiding something from him. Theo tried to look away but Liam didn't budged. This time, it was Scott voice cut in.

"Theo, no more secret. Tell us the truth. We can't help David if you keep the secret to yourself." 

Theo bottoms lips trembled slightly as he opened his mouth to talk. No one said anything as they're waiting for Theo to tell them everything. Even Stiles and Malia oddly kept their mouth to themselves. Realizing how serious the issues was.

"I... It doesn't matter." Theo took Liam's hand and brought it down to his laps as he stared at their hands clasped together.

"Of course it's matter! Fucking hell, Theo! The hunters were near at the preserve too! Do i have to remind you that they're crazy bastards that possessed an armful of guns and dangerous weapons that could kill people like us, werewolves or not?!"

They looked at Alec who was currently red in anger, surprised at his sudden burst. This was the first time they had seeing the younger beta this angry. Though they didn't disagree with him either.

Theo stared at the younger. He knew Alec was right. And he did wanted to tell them the truth. But right now, it wasn't the right time to care about his situation. David's current stated was more important. He shook his head, not wanting to say anything about himself anymore.

"Theo.." Liam voiced calling for him. Theo sighed as he squeezed Liam's hand in silent.

"It's not important right now.." He said. Liam was about to say something but he just gave Liam a silent pleading looked to not talking about it now. And that got Liam shut his mouth immediately. Even though he wanted to yell and be angry at the chimera, Liam knew, forcing him would just make Theo pulled away again. And he doesn't wanted that.

Theo looked up at Deaton, "How bad is he?" 

The solemn looked on Deaton make him fidget in anxious. That's mean bad news. Liam tightened his grip on Theo's hand. Together or not, he wanted to be there for the older teen, supporting him mentally or physically.

"He's better now than the first time we saved him. The bullets wounds slowly healing right now, coping better with the medicines they gave to him.. But..."

Oh no, there's always nothing good came out when that word included. Theo took a deep breathe to brace himself to listen for more.

"We don't know if he's going to make it.." Theo's heart stopped beating for a moment at the statements. His face pale at the worst reason for whatever could happened.

"What do you mean?" Liam asked when Theo doesn't said anything. Didn't believed in his voice if he talked.

"His heart was already in the weak state by the time we found him. I believe that the hunters has poisoned him by injecting the same yellow wolfbanes they had created for the tortures. The same reason that had caused the death of the others." 

They all lost their words. What has they done to be treated like this? All they did was saving people, helping them. Why should they be hunted like an animal? And tortured to death like their life has no meaning at all? What kind of a carzy and cruel world they're living in?

Theo's eyes gazing at the small figure on the chair, big eyes staring up on the sleeping man that was her father. Abigail just a small girl. She's just three. She's still just a baby. How could she lives without her dad? Without her family? Theo jolted when he felt a thumbs caressed his wet cheeks. He turned to Liam whose hand still on his cheeks, looking into the blue eyes that he always find comfort whenever he need it. Huh, weird. He didn't realized that he's crying. 

"It's not fair.." He whispered, voice broken and his sobs slowly came out from his trembled lips. Theo clenched his eyes shut in pain. He didn't fought it when Liam pulled him into his arms, hugging him tightly. He broke into cries as he talked in between his sobs.

"David doesn't deserves this. Abigail doesn't deserves this. He should just told me to help save his family. I would help him. I would go then, help him save his family. Abigail need him, he still have her. He should stay with her. I'm.. don't..." 

Liam pulled back, taking Theo's face in his palms as he stared angrily at Theo when he heard what the chimera had said.

"And what? Having yourself capture by the hunters instead of him? Is that what you think?" Liam asked angrily. Theo averted his eyes from Liam's angry blue.

"I don't have-"

"Don't finish that sentence."

Theo stopped at Liam low growled. He heard another growled from somewhere but he couldn't looked as Liam still has his face in his palms. But he knew whose growl was it.

 _Alec_.

"I can't believe how low you see yourself!" 

At that, Liam slowly released his face and facing the owner of the voice, Theo followed his eyes and landed on Lydia's.

"What?"

"Theo, can't you see there are people here care about you? Why would you think get yourself kill is nothing for me, for us?! I get where you're coming from. But, that's all in the past! You proved yourself enough! Stop torturing yourself anymore!" 

"Wha- what are you talking about Lydia?!"

"Oh, shut up Stiles! I hate to bring this up, but do you forget what happened when the time you're the Nogitsune?" Stiles flinched at her tone, cower when she mentioned the dark episode of his life. But fought back to defend himself.

"I was manipulated!"

"And so does Theo! He was a kid, Stiles! A nine years old when the Dread Doctors took him! His parents wasn't there for him! He was scared! He did it to survive! How come we can forgive Peter, Deucallion and the others who had hurt us, giving them a second chance to redeem themselves but not Theo? He doesn't even deserved hell!" 

Stiles and the others just looked down upon hearing her words. Guilty crept in their chest when they realized how wrong they had treated the chimera. Theo opened his mouth to say something, that he did deserved hell but Lydia shot him with a sharp glared that immediately shut him.

"No. You don't have a say in this Theo! You think you deserved it, but  _i_  know you  _don't_! You have done horrible things, yeah. But so does everyone. We're all a monster of ourselves. But, we learn. We fix it. And you have learned and you're still trying to fix it. But we still denied him! But I see it and i've already forgive you. Why can't  _you_  forgive yourself too? Don't punish yourself, Theo. Don't push yourself away from people who care about you."

"I'm sorry.." Theo said, bowing his head in shame.

"No, we are sorry, Theo.  _I'm sorry_ for sending you to hell. I'm sorry for not giving you second chance. I know you have changes, but my idiot and coward self refused to believe it. I can forgive Nolan, but i still deny you. Taking you for granted. Never say thank you for your helps. I'm sorry."

Theo looked at Scott who still crouching in front of him. Giving Theo his genuine and apologetic smiles, eyes sincere as he's always did. Theo stared at the True Alpha, searching for any lied but all he could see was honesty and sincere. He nodded.

"Thank you." His voice was small but he knew Scott still could heard him as he's squeezed Theo's knees encouragingly. He couldn't stopped the tears that streaming down again and the quiet sobs escaped his lips. He felt overwhelmed. With David's situation and all those words from Lydia and Scott, and Liam's presence near him. It's making him hard to control his feelings all together.

Liam pulled the chimera into his embrace. His chest tightened when he heard the muffled sobs from Theo. Theo snuggled closer into the crook of his neck, softly sniffing against his skin as Liam arms tightened around him, mumbling apologies over and over again.

"Momma?" 

Abigail worried voice calling for Theo. As Liam looked at the little girl, she's already moved toward them with confusion on her adorable face. She looked at Liam and Scott who already moving away from Theo to let her went to Theo. She put her small hand on Theo's knees where Scott's has earlier in the way to comfort the chimera and slowly, Theo pulled away from Liam as he took a deep breathe. 

"Momma?" She called again. This time, Theo looked at her with fond and small smiled and she mirrored it back at him. Theo took her into his arms, hugged the small girl as they all watching them with fond, smile and guilt still in their chest.

"I'm sorry baby.. It was my fault.." Theo said again. Pulling back as he blinked sadly at Abigail. She shook her head slowly, small hands palming his cheeks again.

"It's not your fault.." 

They all blinked. Theo with wide eyes staring at her in shocked. Did that rough and deep voice coming from her small body? How was that possible?

"It's me, kiddo.." 

All the attention whipped to the lying figure on the bed, who was lying on his right side slightly, watching Theo and his daughter with a tired smiled on his face, oxygen masked removed from his face. How did they hadn't heard him moving? Abigail pulled away from Theo arms, ran to her dad's side in cheer and wide smiled adoring her face.

"Daddy!"

Theo stood up in shocked for a moments before he walked quickly following the little girl. By the time he reached the bed, Abigail already sitting beside her dad. Theo stopped to help David sat properly against the headboard and sat on the chair beside the bed with a relief sighed escaped his lips. Feeling his body drained completely when David finally woke up. The others scattered around the room as they waited for them to settle. Liam still on the couch, sitting there by himself as he's watching they exchanged words in silent, trying not to feel bitter at the lost of the chimera's warmth.

"David.." Theo ran his hand over his face in tiredness, letting out his shaky breathe before looking up again at the older Alpha.

"You almost died." Theo gritted. Suddenly felt the anger from earlier bubble up inside him again. The sudden scary fact that Abigail almost lost her dad dawned upon him. 

"That, i did. I'm sorry to waste your help for nothing.." David apologetically smiled at him, voice still weak of tiredness and injuries. 

"What the hell were you thinking?! Leaving Abigail with me and not saying a word?!! You're still injured, in case you forgot, you bastard!" Theo rants in anger.

"You better get heal faster because i, myself gonna break that stupid perfect face of yours for being careless and so dumb to go after them by yourself!" Theo stood up abruptly, hands making a fist at his sides, glaring at the smiling Alpha. "Stop smiling you, asshole! I swear i'm gonna punch you if you ever got yourself into trouble again!"

"I know.. I'm sorry-"

"Shut up! I'm not done yet!"

David immediately shut up but not before throwing him an amused looked with raised brows. The pack just watching Theo with the same looked but more surprised at his furious nags. Since when did Theo talking this much? Well, being in a relationship does changed people, huh?

"Do you realized how stupid your plan was?! Going after them with all that injuries?! Haven't you thinking what would happened to Abigail if something happened to you?! Did you ever think about that?!! What are you smiling at idiot?!!"

"You still the same kid as the first time we met huh.."

That comment make Theo snapped shut. He turned to look at Deaton slowly before questioning the emissary.

"You sure they have took out all the bullets from his body? Have you has the doctors scan his head, in case there's a hole inside his brain?"

He heard a snort-like laugh from somewhere in the room and a muffled 'sorry' after that was Malia but he pointedly ignored it.  _Glad that make the werecoyote laugh though._ And a confused 'what?' from Deaton at his question.

"The first time we met was  _last Saturday! Eight days ago!_ How can i change in that short of time, you idiot?!"

_Wait, what?_

Liam's head snapped up at the statement. Last Saturday? Eight days ago? Then how did they have a child? Wait. Last Saturday was the last he heard from Theo after the pack night. A frown appeared on his face. Was that why Theo didn't answered his calls and texts? Because he was with David? He exchanged a confused looked with Mason and Corey.

"As a matter of fact, you did change though.." Mason tried to cut in but immediately shut up with a yelp when Theo threw him a hard glared.

"I don't know if you're this stupid or just plain stupid! Can't you even wait until your injuries are all heal before you go?! I know your pack still need you but think about yourself first! You can't save them when you're not in your best condition! Stop smiling, idiot!!"

"I know.. I'm sorry okay? I learned my lesson."

"You sure hell did! Think about Abigail first!"

"Yeah.. I'm sorry. And thank you, kiddo.."

"Shut up! Don't call me that!"

"Then what should i call you?"

"Theo! My name is Theo!! I told you before!"

"Ehh~ that's no fun.." 

"You-"

Theo took a deep breathe to calm himself before calling out for Liam suddenly. "Liam!" The said beta rose to his feet quickly at the called but didn't had the chance to move forward when Theo suddenly stalked off to his direction. Liam was about to ask why when Theo suddenly wrapped his hand around his shoulder, face buried at the crook of his neck, taking a deep breathe of Liam's soothing scents and Liam found himself lost for words. His hands automatically snaked around Theo's waist to pull him closer as he felt the older teen body went laxed at his touch and his breathing slowly cool down.

Liam blinked in surprised, face all red at the bold move from the chimera. But said nothing as he's stroking Theo's back gently to calm him down from all his rants. He figured, Theo must have felt exhausted after he bursted all his worried out and his mental state need to cool down after that.

Sometimes, when you're letting out all your pent up emotions, you would be exhausted and you need something or someone to help you to cool down. That's what his therapist has said after he had an episode years ago with his anger problem. So, he knew what Theo need and he would do anything for the chimera.

Everyone in the room was too shock to even make a comment about Theo sudden action excepted David who was smiling with knowing smile, hugging Abigail as she's watching the duo in confusion. They still didn't move on from his nags and all the scold from before. And then, this happened. Were they in another universe or what? Who's this boy?

It took moments for Theo to realized what's he doing before he pulled back with wide eyes meeting Liam's gentle blue ones but hands still on Liam's shoulders. Cheeks redden at the close proximity between them, Theo sucked in a deep breathe as he's staring into the baby blue that always had he calm and anchoring him. Liam's thumbs on his hips rubbing soothing strokes make his heart skipped in quick thumps. 

"You're okay?" Liam gentle voice soothing his stormy mind and he just nodded numbly without taking his eyes away from Liam's.

"That was cute. Being all protective and worry about your boyfriend.." And that snapped Theo from his daze stated. 

He blinked once. Twice. 

Theo turned around to look at David whose now smirking at them, wriggling his brows playfully. He looked at Abigail, hugging her dad while also watching him with a small smile innocently. The realisation slowly dawned upon him when he added two and two together. Oh my god, they're all thought he and David was a thing. Because of Abigail.

Theo groaned as he turned back, buried his red face in between of Liam's neck and shoulder, hugging the younger teen tighter. Doesn't even care anymore whose watching or what the other thought.

"Stupid David!"

"What?"

"He's not my boyfriend, Liam!"

David loud laughs across the room make him whining as he knew the older also realized their situation but make no efforts to tell him.  _Asshole!_

"He's not? Then Abigail...?"

"She's David!"

"Oh.."

He has no idea why he felt like he needed to tell Liam that but he did felt relieved to know that Liam knew the truth.

"But, she called you momma?"

Alec asked, finally out of his dumbstruck state and so were the others as they're nodded in agreement. They looked at Theo and then David. Upon awared that all eyes on him, excepted Theo who still refused to look at him, David smile. A soft, genuine smile. Different from the earlier playful smile he has in his and Theo small banter.

"She called my little sister that. Must be because Lilith, my sister, and Theo had lots in common. They both are hot headed, stubborn and stern. But they're also selfless, gentle and protective of people they love, care. She must have missed her momma so much." 

Theo pulled back from Liam slowly, looking back at David when he heard him. A guilty expression crept on his face. He smiled briefly at Liam when the beta took his hand in his. But couldn't help the blush that sneak its way on his cheeks.

Liam nooded in agreement. How could a stranger who just met Theo once, could see so much when they couldn't? But that also proved to them that Theo totally has changed. For a stranger to trust him so easily and completely, Liam couldn't help but felt proud of Theo. He doesn't need anything to prove himself. He already proved it. And David and Abigail was the prove.

"So, you two really are not together?" Mason asked, earning a groaned from Theo and snickers from David and everyone. Liam just shook his head, secretly feeling relief at the revealing.

"He has mate, Mason. Beside, i'm not into a stupid old man.. and i don't want someone like him fall for me either.. I can't stand the stupidity.." Theo make a comment for that but the blush on his cheeks revealed him as Liam just coughed awkwardly into his fist. Their hands still clasped together.

"Yeah, you mean you want someone hot, younger than you and  _very good_  in Lacrosse will fall for you..sure, Theo~ but too bad, he's stupid too.." Alec smirked when Theo's face flushed in deeper shade of red, earning a warning growled from Liam.

"I'm not stupid!"

It took a second for Liam to realize that he had accidentally exposed himself to everyone and most importantly, to Theo. The Chimera looked at him with wide eyes, cheeks in deep blushed. Liam threw the younger boy hard glared before sheepishly smiling at Theo, scratching his neck awkwardly.They stared at each other for few moments in silent. Before any one of them could said anything, Dr. Geyer stepped in the room.

"Alright, everyone.. I'm sorry to disturb you but i need to check on the patient." Dr. Geyer apologetically smiled at everyone and managed to threw Liam a questioning looked with raised brow as they all walked out from the room. Abigail ran to Theo after she hugged her dad and a promised to come back again. 


End file.
